He's MINE, Nami swan!
by Ho-Ho-Noa
Summary: One day Sanji saw Nami flirting with Zoro and the sight broke him apart. He decided to spy on them to confirm their relationship and soon realized that it wasn't Nami that crushed his heart to pieces, it was Zoro! So what will he do? SanxZo!
1. The confused brokenhearted chef

Hi everyone! This is my second fic about Sanji and Zoro. I guess this idea isn't quite new, but I haven't found a fic telling about it so I decided to make one. It happened after Franky joined the crew, so this is post-Enies Lobies. Well, I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to leave a review okay?

* * *

**Title: 'He's MINE, Nami-swan!'**

**Pairing: SanjixZoro**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1 : The Confused broken-hearted chef**

The weather was nice on the sea and a gust of salty warm wind blew Sanji's strands of golden hair when he made his way to the lawn deck, happily carrying afternoon refreshment for the ladies. But he dropped his tray ungracefully after seeing the most shocking moment of his life. There on the mass of lawn deck, Nami was wearing extra sexy bikini top and tight short jeans. Gosh! She looked so beautiful! But that wasn't exactly the reason which left Sanji gawking in shock. It was because his orange haired goddess was leaning towards a rough ugly brute named Zoro and kissed his cheek! The silver tray and the glasses carried on top of it fell to the wooden deck and created enough noises to draw every pair of eyes on the deck.

Sanji was still numbed by the sight of Nami's soft lips on Zoro's cheek a moment ago. She _kissed_ him! Nooo! …why did she kiss him?

"Sanji, is everything alright?" Usopp asked him slowly, still panting after running to the scene.

"What happened?" Asked Luffy from the crow's nest.

"What's the noise?" Franky came from the galley with Robin and Chopper.

Sanji quickly gained his consciousness and made up an excuse. "I, I-uh … silly me!" He said while grinning stupidly at his nakama's curious faces. Nami and Zoro had joined the crowd and made Sanji even more nervous so he rushed cleaning the mess and went back to the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other in silence and Sanji nervously waited for everyone to go back to their recent activities while washing the plates. After a few moments, the crew went back to their own businesses and Sanji started to get lost in his thoughts again.

"Nami-swaaaaaaann, why do you choose that horrible grumpy beast over me??" Whining, he fell to his knees with tears pouring down his eyes. "Why, oh why??" He was just about to start his broken hearted poem when someone pushed the kitchen door open. It was the beast himself.

Zoro walked in with an annoying smug grin on his face, probably from having been kissed by the love of Sanji's life. He had stole Nami from him! He had ruined his life! The blonde chef stared at his enemy with burning eyes. Zoro opened his mouth but Sanji threw him large pans and other kitchen utensils before he had a change to say something. He ducked and dodged but eventually he had to get out of the kitchen to stop more kitchen wares being thrown at him.

Later, Usopp was heading for the kitchen to get some drink but suddenly Luffy came flying out from the kitchen door and landed with a loud 'thud' and 'Ouch' on the deck. Usopp came helping him while looking at the kitchen door. "How many times will it takes until you learn that you can't steal food while Sanji _still_ in the kitchen?" he asked.

"No! I wasn't trying to steal food! I was just peeking out what Sanji will serve for dinner and maybe I could taste some of them a little bit." Luffy complained.

"It is called stealing, Luffy."

"No, no! It's not my fault! He's gone mad! He also cried and asking 'why do you break my heart' at the frying pan!"

"Oh my beautiful queen, how could you betray our undying love?" Sanji's whining could vaguely be heard from outside the kitchen door.

"See?" Said Luffy.

Usopp was gawking for a moment and finally decided "Now that you mention it, maybe it's better for us to stay away from the kitchen until dinner."

* * *

Dinner was ready and everyone had gathered at the dining table. Sanji had somehow recovered from his mental break down and served the meal as usual. "Hey, where are Nami and Zoro?" Copper looked around and asked Usopp. The reindeer soon felt an aura of hatred towards him. He turned slowly to stare at the blonde cook and gulped at his deadly stare although he wasn't sure what he did wrong. Nami entered the dining room soon afterwards and took a seat beside Robin. "The special Boeuf bourguignon for the beautiful ladies!" The cook served the first slices to Nami and Robin while the smoke from his cigar formed a heart shape. "Why, thank you Sanji-kun!" Nami said cheerfully. "Thanks cook-san." Said Robin. The smile from the two girls was enough to make Sanji's heart filled with happiness and forget about his broken heart for a while.

The room was quieter than usual, mostly because Luffy and Usopp were quieter than they used to be, trying not to make the depressed chef angry. The tense increased the minute the door swung open and Zoro came in. He took the empty seat in the table corner, across from Sanji's and sat on it carelessly. "Now that everyone's around, let's eat!" Luffy exclaimed and quickly grabbed the largest meat portion on the table that happened to be in Usopp's plate and with that everyone starting to eat their dinner. "Hey! That's mine!" Usopp yelled at him while trying to get his meat back from Luffy. The dinner went pretty much as usual, but not for the certain blonde chef. He's been watching Nami and Zoro throughout dinner from the corner of his eyes, trying to find any evidence that what he saw that afternoon wasn't real. He just couldn't believe his Nami-swan can feel an attraction towards someone like Zoro. The swordsman ate quietly as usual, hardly paying attention to something else other than his meal. Sanji watch him intently as he tried figuring out what part of the man that could attract Nami.

"Seriously, what does she see in him?" The cook thought.

"So, navigator-san, tell me what happened." Sanji accidentally overheard Robin's voice.

"Oh, it was indescribable! I'm very glad I've been following your advice, Robin!"

"What did he say?"

"Well, …he said he had felt the same way about me!" Nami squealed in excitement.

"I told you." Robin said. The girls giggled and Sanji really wanted to hear more of their little conversation but suddenly Luffy choked for trying to swallow three portions of meat at once and Usopp had smeared one of it with extra hot chili sauce.

Luffy grabbed his own throat and gaping inaudibly, his face turned to a mixture of red and blue shade. "H-Help! He's choking!" Usopp yelled.

"D-Doctor! Someone call a doctor! …wait, that's _ME_!" Chopper screamed and running around in panic.

Luckily, Franky came to the rescue, quickly performed the first aid for choked incident and soon the meats came bursting out from the rubber boy's mouth. The boy was all coughing and breathing deeply for air he lacked. "Better be careful next time bro, you were almost dead!" Said Franky.

Everyone finished their meal after the incident and one by one left the dining room until there were only Zoro and Sanji in the kitchen. The cook quietly washing the dishes and he felt Zoro's stare on his back was killing him. "Oi, why do you still here?" He asked.

"Huh? You don't need my help with the dishes? Fine, I'll just leave." He retorted and started to walk to the door.

"Wait a minute, marimo! Just where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"It's none of your business." Zoro mumbled.

"Hell yes it's my business! Everything about Nami absolutely had something to do with me!" The chef barked.

"Oh, so this is about the kissing thing this afternoon. What's the matter? Are you jealous?" Zoro grinned arrogantly at him.

"Like hell I would! It's just a peck! It doesn't mean anything! She wouldn't want to be with a rude jerk who doesn't even know how to treat a lady!"

"Really? You wanna bet?" The swordsman challenged the angry chef.

"Nami isn't something you can bet with, jerk!" Sanji was about to kick the swordsman but Nami walked in to the kitchen interrupting their conversation. "Zoro-kun, I've been looking for you."

Sanji's jaw hit the kitchen floor in shock. _What's with the nickname? Now she called him with –kun?_

"What is it?"

"I want to show you something, come on!" She pulled Zoro's hand and walked him out of the kitchen.

_Was that really happening? Was Nami just implied that she wanted to be alone with Zoro?_

In his misery, Sanji followed them and found out the two climbed to the crow's nest. He definitely couldn't climb after them, so he leaned his back on the large wooden pole and tried to catch any sound from above.

The cook looked at the crow's nest miserably. Nami was giggling while Zoro said something. Then she said something to him and he chuckled in return. That's all the chef could hear from his place below. They talked for an hour or more, and the more they laughed, the more Sanji felt his head heavy and dazed with confusion, not because his head was constantly being blown by cold winds, but it's because between the talking and the chuckling, Nami's voice started to annoy him while Zoro's oddly made him pretty sad.

"What are you doing out here, cook-san?" Robin's calm voice startled him. From a few feet away he could see her silhouette against the moonlight.

"Robin-chan! I-I was just trying to-uh find my pack of cigar, it fell somewhere around here." The blonde answered quickly. "Oh, here it is." He bowed down, pretending he had found it. "… Well, good night." He shoved his hands in his pockets and hurriedly headed for the men's bedroom.

"Good night." Robin smiled knowingly at the leaving chef. She looked up to the crow's nest and smiled again.

to be continued ...

* * *

I guess all of you could have guessed what was really happening... but let's pretend you don't! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Two desperate pirates

Here's chapter 2! This chapter tells Zoro's and Nami's side of the story, but mostly Zoro's. There's a slight drama in it, I think...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Two desperate pirates **

"Zoro!" a voice called when Zoro was taking his usual afternoon nap on his favorite spot on the deck. He was too lazy to open his eyes, knowing it was Nami, so he didn't respond; hoping she would just go away and leave him in peace. "I know you're not sleeping!" Nami said stubbornly, walking closer and stoped in front of him.

Zoro sighed and opened his eyes. "What?"

The girl put her hands on her hips and a small smirk formed in her face as she watched him.

"What?" He asked again gruffly. He didn't like the way she smirk because that expression always mean she's up to something, especially when it was directed to him. The orange head seemed enjoy torturing him with ridiculous debt and interests, and she knew exactly what his weaknesses to blackmail him.

She went down to her knees and leaned in to him, made their faces were only few inches apart. This sudden move surprised him and left the swordsman speechless for a short time. He was going to bark at her, but she was faster.

"You like him, don't you?" She suddenly said, out of nowhere.

He stared at her with his mouth agape. "_W-Who_?! What are you talking about?" His mind hadn't getting warmed up yet for this kind of accusation.

She turned her head to her left, followed by the confused Zoro and in the distance they saw Sanji was scolding Luffy probably for another attempt to steal from the kitchen. Her grin grew wider as Zoro looked back at her. He tried to keep his cool, but apparently the navigator could see dots of cold sweat appeared on his eyebrow.

"You mean… _Luffy_?" He asked like he was completely lost.

"You know who's we are talking about!" She said mercilessly. Her brown cunning eyes analyzed his every reaction to her words, and she must've noticed that he was gulping a little in his nervousness that she suddenly yelled. "Ha! I knew it!"

"_Knew_ what?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Zoro barked.

"You know Zoro, I think he likes you too." She announced.

"Wait a minute! I didn't even say I actually _like_ someone!"

"Zoro, it is as bright as day that you have feelings for Sanji. Every woman would notice it."

"Yeah, but you're not a woman yet." He blurted without thinking.

"There! You really like him then!"

"N-No I don't!"

Nami ignored him and turned her gaze at the blonde cook retreating to the kitchen. "Did you see how he looked at you when you put your shirt off? I bet he's having a wild fantasy about you too once in a while…"

The swordsman's face blushed slightly at her words. "In case you haven't noticing, he _loves_ boobs. So why would he wanna do that?" He snapped.

Nami seemed wasn't affected by his words, she then replied. "Why wouldn't he? You're _hot_!"

He knew his face was obviously reddened in shame, so he looked away to hide it "… What's your point?"

"I can help you. Make Sanji jealous and finally confesses his feelings to you by pretending that we are together. What do you think?"

Zoro scoffed "That'll only make him hate me more."

"True, in the beginning, but it'll work in the end."

"Right… great plan you got there. I'm really excited and all, but I have more important nap to take." He said sinisterly while closing his eyes again.

"You didn't even wanna try? You're not _scared_ are you?"

"It has nothing to do with that, witch!" He yelled.

"So what's your lost? The worst thing could ever happen is that Sanji will get pissed at you."

The swordsman stopped for a moment, the thought of making the cook burst out in anger was pretty tempting. But he had to be careful when dealing with the mischievous money driven navigator. "… and you'll help me? Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Er… because… I'm a good friend?" She forced a nervous grin at his question. Zoro narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"…let's just say that I'll get a sort of… contentment by doing this." Zoro folded his arms and continue staring at her skeptically.

"Fine! I want to make… someone jealous." She said. Her face looked a bit embarrassed at the end of her sentence.

Zoro grinned "Well, well. So you like Luffy?"

"I… H-How do you…?" The orange haired girl stuttered while her face turned red.

"I don't. I'm just guessing."

"I guess you'll find out eventually…" She sighed. "So… do we have a deal?"

"Well, …why not." Zoro shrugged.

"Great! Robin had also agreed to help me. So here's the plan…"

* * *

On the next day…

"Gee, someone's really eager today." Zoro commented at Nami's bold preference on clothing. She glared at him.

"You better show your best performance, cause your appearance isn't convincing!" She said while looking at him up and down. "You sure don't know how to show your assets!"

"I don't need any costume to make this plan works!" He snapped.

"Quick! Sanji's coming!" Nami hissed at the green haired boy. The two quickly took their place on the middle of the lawn deck and started acting. They were sitting next each other, talking and smiling like they were talking about something very interesting. "I don't think it's working; he doesn't even paying attention to us." Zoro whispered. "That's because he's just walked out from the kitchen!" She retorted. Her eyes were still searching for any sign of Luffy and soon she saw the rubber boy at the crow's nest, sightseeing from above.

Without shifting her eyes from the crow's nest, she commanded Zoro. "Kiss me!"

"What? You said we just have to chat and laugh!"

She suddenly leaned in and kissed him in the cheek. Zoro wanted to shove her off but soon realized that Sanji was watching them so he put his hands on her back and let Nami do the kissing.

The sound of clanking tray and broken glasses he heard soon after were never been so sweet.

* * *

Zoro walked out from the kitchen after being chased out by Sanji and he couldn't hold a wide grin grew on his face. The cook was extremely pissed from witnessing Nami kissed Zoro and it made him satisfied. In fact, he was having a hard time preventing himself to go bouncing up and down from sheer happiness. It was so tiring to be the one who always had to suffer such anger and jealousy, especially when you have to keep it from everyone every single day. When did he begin to grow feelings for him? Most importantly, when did his heart decide to actually have that kind of feelings towards someone? It surprised him at first, just like anybody else would, if they ever find out; but somewhere deep down the swordsman's strong and cold self, there's potency to love, an affectionate and warm side he didn't know he would ever had. He even secretly considered himself a romantic, although he would rather being eaten alive by a sea monster if anyone knows it; but when he loved someone, he would never stop loving them and never looked away no matter what happened. This was what he called the _fucking-stupid- sick-lover_ side of him because it was also responsible for every pain he had to suffer until now. Why did he bother to love someone that much if the person didn't even care about him? Why can't he just forget about the man? Why can't he forget about Sanji?

On the other hand, he knew that it's not the cook's fault. It's not his damn fault if he didn't return his love, Sanji had every right in the world to not love him and that made him hate himself more. Maybe he was not meant to be loved, maybe he didn't deserve to be loved. There were times when he thought he had had enough, times when he would just whished he never had those damn feelings and rather had himself killed to stop his aching heart. There were times when he couldn't stop his body from shivered heavily in anger and couldn't stop his eyes shedding tears because he couldn't take it anymore.

As time passed by, he learned to get over his broken heart and walk strong as he used to be, but the wound would never disappeared. This deep wound imposed some kind of redemption, in order to heal itself, it wanted revenge! So there he was, walking so lightly across the deck, feeling happier than ever for it was his turn to make that shitty cook suffered! Damn, it felt so good!

* * *

Zoro was dead curious at Sanji's reaction towards the growing relationship between him and Nami, he realized that the man had been watching his every move from the corner of his eyes throughout dinner. So he sat still when dinner's over, expecting the blonde's wrath at him while the man doing the dishes. He must be very angry at the swordsman, 'stealing' Nami from him. Although Zoro didn't quite agree with the term 'steal', coz stealing could only be done to dead objects, not to a person.

"Zoro-kun, I've been looking for you." Nami called him when he already took his fighting stance, knowing that Sanji was going to blow him a kick. The cook stopped as soon as he saw the orange headed girl.

"What is it?" Zoro apparently forgot to play his role, answering her with slightly annoyed manner, out of habit. He was somewhat irritated at her stepping in to their potentially huge fight. He already had the itching urge to start a fight with Sanji ever since he decided the blonde would never love him back and it has gotten worse since he and Nami made the agreement.

Nami sent a warning glare at him, reminding the swordsman that they had roles to play. Then she smiled sweetly and gently grabbed his hand. Well, at least gentle enough for her usual standard on treating her male nakamas.

"I want to show you something, come on!" They both walked out from the kitchen and Zoro couldn't help to steal a glance at Sanji who was clearly pissed because his Nami-swan wanted to be alone with the green haired man. They climbed to the crow's nest and both celebrating their little success for today although Nami claimed it happened mostly because of her hard work, while planning their next move. Nami wasn't satisfied at Luffy's lack of awareness on her 'relationship' with Zoro, so she was planning for a _bolder_ move tomorrow and to her surprise, Zoro agreed. He could already imagine Sanji's fucked up face from watching his precious Nami-swan with the man he hated! They discussed it for hours until Robin came up to do her night watch and the two pirates decided it was time to rest and went to bed, they had a hell of an act to play tomorrow!

to be continued...

* * *

I was kinda feel pity for Zoro when writing this chapter, especially in the 'he didn't deserve to be loved' part. I almost cried when I remembered that he actually doesn't really have someone who loves him (he doesn't have parental figures, relatives or a lover), unlike most of the Straw hats (excluding Robin), yet he was so loyal and willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. Maybe he did that to compensate on the lack of love he got... But then again all of the strawhats have their own sad heart-moving backgrounds so I wondered if maybe Oda is a melancholist who's also happened to be funny. I dunno ...

Anyway... don't be shy to leave a review okay?


	3. The harsh truth

Yosh! chapter 3's up. I realized that this story tended to has more drama and angst as each chapter goes, but I promise you more humor will be added in the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who had read this fic and review, thanx a lot guys! So this time we're back to Sanji!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The harsh truth**

Sanji had trouble sleeping last night. Something's was bothering him but he wasn't sure what it was exactly, he assured himself that it's because he was afraid his beautiful Nami-swan had a relationship with certain worthless swordsman, but his heart told him there's something more. His head was pounding from an annoying headache and his back hurts like he had been giving a piggyback ride all night long for some big fat guy when he was preparing breakfast in the morning. "Shit…" he cursed. His eyelids felt really heavy and his brain kept teasing him about how pleasant it would be to close his eyes for a little while but, he remind himself that he had to be strong so Nami-swan and Robin-chan wouldn't get their pretty little tummies suffered from hunger. The other useless guys were just lucky the chef had two angels to worry about, he would definitely stop and go straight to bed if the girls were not around. Those pricks could only make troubles and spoiled his day, especially the brainless bunch of muscles with grass in his head. That guy was such a pain in the ass.

Then the blonde's nightmare came haunting him again. What if Nami like the marimo? What if they are truly together? The kiss she gave him was surely something! She never kissed Sanji on the cheek, even though he had done anything to please her! And what were Robin and Nami talking about last night? The cook recalled Robin asked Nami about what someone had said and she answered 'he said he felt the same way about me!' The orange headed girl looked so happy. Who was '_he'_? What did Nami ask him? After seeing what happened on the lawn deck and the heartbreaking moment after yesterday's dinner, it wasn't so hard to guess who.

Did they… really together now? And why the hell did he wish that it was another man, other than the fucking marimo? What's his problem if it _was_ him? Well, maybe the cook just didn't want Nami to get hurt, everyone know how rude and brainless that swordsman could be, right? If Nami was with, say Luffy, Sanji surely wouldn't be so worried because Luffy was their captain and… he would never hurt one of his nakamas. But Zoro also respected his nakamas and willing to sacrifice himself for them as much as Luffy did; he had saved Nami a couple times before. So… what made the blonde think that he'll hurt Nami if they're together?

Sanji's thought was being interrupted by the sound of the door banged open. "Yosh! Breakfast's ready!" Luffy barged in excitedly, followed by the others. The last one entered the dining room was Zoro. Sanji was busy serving Nami and Robin as usual, but when everyone started to eat their breakfast he glanced at Nami and the swordsman on the corner of the table. A few minutes later Sanji saw Nami smiled to someone across her seat and he saw marimo smiled back to her. The rare view made him a bit shocked. Since when did the rude grumpy guy could smile like that? It's almost… _sweet_! Then to his surprise, the man shifted his eyes to him and smirked annoyingly as if he knew the chef was watching the whole scene and sent an 'I know you're jealous' stare.

"Shitty marimo…" the blonde scowled at him.

Breakfast was over, everyone had walked out to the deck so Sanji gathered the plates and glasses to the sink and quickly ordered Usopp and Franky who were still there to wash it. The two barely even had the change to refuse before he disappeared from the kitchen.

"Why does the cook bro leave in such a hurry?" Franky scratched his head while watching the door slammed shut.

"I'm not sure I wanna know." Usopp muttered.

* * *

The chef looked around the deck, searching for his two suspiciously-in-love friends. He must saw it with his own eyes! He must watch them first hand before he could accept they indeed had some kind of relationship. He decided to take a look at the crow's nest which also being used as a training room. The swordsman usually spends his morning there, training. Sanji climbed up slowly to the top and stopped for a while before popping his head into the training room's door when he heard the dumbbells slightly hit the floor. He saw Zoro in there, training as usual and he felt a bit relieved seeing the swordsman was all alone. He planned to sneak away after making sure the guy wasn't with Nami, but his eyes won't move or even blink at the scene. The cook realized that he was staring at the shirtless man right now and he kinda enjoyed the display of well-built muscles and the sweat flowing down his tanned skin, strolled down on the strong back and disappeared on the pants' waistband. He gulped a little when he caught his eyes staring down to his ass, hoping that somehow he had the superhuman ability to see-through the half-sweaty black pants.

"What do you want?" Zoro's voice suddenly dragged the cook's mind back to reality.

"I-I was just-uh … h-how do you know I'm here?" Dumbfounded, the blonde was having a problem making up excuses when he realized the green haired man was still had his back on him with dumbbells in his hands. He didn't even turn his face.

"I can see your stupid egg-head's reflection on the dumbbells!" he replied. He was caught staring at the swordsman! Or worst, he might have been caught staring at his topless back and his ass for the last five minutes! Sanji truly hoped that Zoro couldn't see his face paled from his reflection on the dumbbells.

"Well? Do you have any good reasons to spy on me?"

"I'm not _spying_ on you, marimo head!" The chef barked, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, you are. You wouldn't quietly stand there for more than ten minutes otherwise." Zoro calmly said.

_Ten_ minutes? He didn't remember he had stood there that long… And why did the swordsman let him do that if he knew he was being watched all along?

"Have it your way, Shithead! I'm not in the mood starting any argument with you; I'm just… looking for someone else." Sanji finally said, lifting his hands in defeat. He then turned around and climbed down.

"Whatever!" He heard Zoro carelessly retorted from above. The cook just rolled his eyes at that, unaware at the hint of disappointment under the man's rough voice. Landed on the deck with a light thud, the blonde exhaled deeply and mentally kicked himself for being caught. Why did he act so stupid and being distracted by the man? It was supposed to be a quick peek! He should've gone before he knew it, yet the cook just stood there staring at his ass for ten minutes or more! Damn… Sanji had to admit that he had some strong curiosity towards his green haired friend sometimes. Okay, maybe it was more than that, maybe he had some sort of attraction towards him but it's not a romantic kind of feeling. Zoro had a nice body and there's nothing wrong to take a look and admire it, right?

Sanji decided he could go to kitchen and planning an amazing lunch for the ladies in peace now, knowing that the swordsman wasn't with his goddess. Somehow the knowledge settled his mind, enabled him to put full attention to his cooking. He still had the chance to win back Nami's heart!

* * *

Soon after Sanji heard Nami called from the upper deck, she was relaxing near her mikan trees.

"Sanji-kun, would you make me some cold drinks and a snack?" She climbed down from the stairs connecting the galley and the upper deck, smiling sweetly at him.

"Of course, Nami-swan! Anything for you!" The chef exclaimed happily and started to prepare it when he heard someone mumbled from above. "Idiot love-cook!"

Sanji's concentration split between the kitchen and the upper deck while he preparing Nami's treat. Marimo was there, on the upper deck with Nami right now and he was feeling insecure. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of what they might be doing up there, while trying not to mess up the food. He finished a few moments later and rushed towards the upper deck. As the blonde had suspected, Zoro was there, standing across from Nami and still with his shirt off.

_What the hell? Was he trying to seduce her? And why the hell does she let him?_ The chef was too busy glaring at the man and almost tripped while stepping out to the upper deck. He steadied his tray and gracefully dance his way to the navigator.

"Your treat, milady!" He sang.

"Thanks Sanji-kun!"

Sanji happily danced and swirled, surrounded by imaginary pink hearts and almost hit against Zoro in the process.

"Oi, watch it!" He growled.

"Why the fuck do you walk around without your shirt on in front of a lady, marimo-head? Where's your manner?" Sanji yelled at him.

"I'll walk anywhere I want with or without it whenever I feel like it, shitty cook!" He snapped.

"Nami-swan, does he ruin your view? I can chase him away if you like." The blonde asked the orange headed girl.

"You don't need to do that, Sanji-kun. I called him here." Said Nami. "I need extra strong arms to do me a favor." She trailed off and smiled at the scowling Zoro.

_Wh-What kind of favor?_ Sanji felt a little jealous at this.

"Please come here, Zoro-kun." The girl called the swordsman who was leaning his back on the main mast and patted an empty chair beside her. He glared at her and she glared back meaningfully. The green head lazily walked towards the chair and sat.

"Here, you'll need extra energy soon after." She lifted a piece of freshly baked lemon ginger cookie onto his mouth. Zoro hesitated for a moment before leaned in and took a bite.

_What the-_ Sanji couldn't hide his gawking face.

Her fingertips slightly brushed his bottom lip while she leaned in closer, ignoring the presence of the third occupant on the area and made the cook watched unwillingly from his standing position. "Feel good isn't it?" She had a way of saying it that made Sanji burned in jealousy. Then the orange head fed him the cookie's crumbles, created more contacts and the chef decided he had to leave before he blew himself up, when the man's tongue started brushing over her fingers. He felt his feet weakened and knew he had to grab hold to something immediately.

"I-uh I have to go…" He muttered, not wanting to sound too weak or shocked. He turned to the stairs, but changed his mind in his track and staggered to the door leading to the ship's library. He closed the door behind him and quickly fell to the library's couch.

Oh Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaan… what have I done to receive such punishment…?? Sanji wanted to whine and hit the seat to release his frustration but he had difficulties deciding whether he should be mad at Zoro or Nami because surely Nami was the one who started it and made him watch! His body was unable to stand properly, still shaking in jealousy and shock but aware of his anxiety that they might be doing something _more_, he felt the necessity to spy on them, just in case…

The blonde climbed upstairs and take a peek from the bathroom window. To his relief, the two had stopped from their previous activities and now Zoro was grumbling while she gave him the sears, apparently ordered him to trim her mikan trees.

_So that's what she needed him for…_ Sanji thought the sudden change in their attitudes was odd, but he relaxed a bit at the sight, at least they'd stop flirting! Unfortunately, it wasn't lasted long; he saw Nami walked closer to the swordsman, leaned in and whispered something to him. Sanji's muscles tensed when she placed her hand on Zoro's shoulder and the cook just wished she would stop… _touching_ him! Wait, did he become possessive over Zoro? Did that mean… he had feelings for him too? The blonde shook his head, trying to shove the horrible thought away, but it kept coming back because he knew deep down his heart that it was the truth…

* * *

Poor Sanji, Nami was too hard on him... but at least she made him realized his true feelings. (-grins-)

Review please! any critiques, comments or suggestions will be appreciated.


	4. The realization of love

Hi, everyone This is chapter 4! I know I promised to add some humor in it, and I actually had, but if you don't find it funny then please have mercy on me because I'm not that funny (sweat)... Oh and about the delay, it's partly because I had some urgent stuffs to do and the rest of it was because I was being lazy. So, yeah, please forgive me.

Now I want to thank all the readers and reviewers. Thank you for the reviews, you all have been so kind and inspired me to write more! (bow deeply in gratitude). I will let you read in peace now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The realization of love**

"What's with the sears? There's no way in hell I would tend your mikan trees!" Zoro protested.

"It's part of the plan, baka!" Nami hissed.

"You're just taking advantages of my situation, don't you?" He continued grumbling but finally took the sears from her.

"Just do it, he's watching from the window right now!" Nami said, leaned closer and placed her hand on his shoulder to warned Zoro not look up and kept her voice low to prevent their conversation to be overheard.

"We did it! He couldn't even walk straight to the door! Ha, I'm such a genius!" Nami giggled softly, trying to keep her voice low. She had turned her back on the bathroom window so Sanji couldn't saw her face, she couldn't help holding her excitement after watching the cook's reaction.

"Yeah yeah, so?" The swordsman muttered, not quite interested on commenting her.

"So that means he care for you, Zoro! Don't you see?" The navigator eyed him impatiently at the snorting swordsman. "Gosh Zoro, I never thought you are such an ignorant-"The orange headed girl cut her sentence as a familiar figure showed up to the upper deck.

"Oh hi, Luffy!" She exclaimed a bit too cheerfully, immediately wrapped her arms around Zoro's.

"Hi guys…"Luffy answered hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" The navigator asked, aware of the unusual doubt on Luffy's expression.

"Um, nothing. It's just… you two looked a bit weird."

"Really? Like what?" Her lips formed a thin smirk; she could already sniff her early victory in the air.

"I'm not sure… Zoro looked too hot, but you seemed cold." He said thoughtfully, looking at the shirtless Zoro and Nami who wrapped her arms tightly to him.

"Huh?..." Nami was left speechless, mesmerized by his ignorance, but she didn't want to give up just yet.

"Oh… I was, but thanks to Zoro-kun I'm not anymore. If you know what I mean…" She lowered her voice seductively and wrapped her arms tighter around Zoro to emphasize it. Zoro just stood there and said nothing, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean! He's hot!" Luffy said innocently.

"Huh?!" The swordsman and the navigator left their mouths agape in shock.

"Yup, he always warm me up in freezing nights!" The captain continued.

"_WHA-_??" The two yelled, eyes almost popping out.

"Y-You _slept_ with Zoro??" Nami almost passed out in shock. She knew she would if the answer was yes!

"Wh-What?! I never _slept_ with him!" Zoro quickly yelled to Nami.

"Well, not officially, but I did sometimes, when the night's got very cold. I thought you wouldn't mind, Zoro, besides Chopper already taken by Usopp so I sneaked onto your hammock to warm up."

"You _what_? You think I'm a human furnace or something? I need my private space!" Zoro barked.

"Hey don't be angry, you seemed to enjoy it anyway. You often wrapped your arms and pulled me closer and called me with someone's name! Now what was it? Oh yeah, it sounded like San-"

The green head suddenly coughed so loud to stop Luffy finished his sentence. "(cough)needsomedrinks(cough)gottago" He muttered nervously and leftthe confused captain with the grinning navigator to the kitchen downstairs, low his head along the way so no one could see his embarrassed face. He mumbled the blonde's name in his sleep?! And not just in any kind of dreams, it's a wild, erotic and lustful one! He silently prayed the monkey boy could only hear the cook's name from him, even though he didn't believe in God or such. He didn't even dare to think about what voices or movements he'd done during those dreams. Did Luffy realized he was having a hard on during the dreams too? Oh, the humiliation! Luffy must've thought he was a disgusting hopeless pervert! The swordsman stomped his way to the crow's nest again, pissed at his indiscipline mind. It must be because the lack of meditation and training that his brain had the free time to create those regular unnecessary dreams during the nights. It showed that his body hadn't had maximum training and reached its limit.

* * *

"So, Nami, have you seen-" Luffy started.

"He's in the bathroom upstairs." The girl sighed, rubbing her temple in frustration.

"Wow! how do you know I was looking for Sanji?" The boy asked in awe. The girl rolled her eyes and simply pointed at his growling stomach.

"Oh" He grinned.

* * *

"Saanjiii! Are you in there?" Luffy called out.

"Not now Luffy!" The cook grumbled from the bathroom. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It's a disaster! He _liked_ that bastard swordsman! Or probably he felt something stronger than that, although he refused to accept it. It's that damn Marimo for God's sake! Why in the hell would he feel that kind of feeling towards _him_ of all people? He had had crushed with one or two guys beside girls back then, but he never felt like this to someone before. Sure he had felt angry and jealous so many times before but it never been as strong as the way he felt for Zoro. He didn't know why, but it was almost sickening to see Nami always hanging around Zoro and acting like he was hers!

Sanji freeze, eyes widened in horror realizing how serious his situation was. He was in lo… no, it can't be! He would not let his mind said the word because he shouldn't! Imagine what will happen if Zoro finds out, he would laugh at the cook until he lost all the air in his lungs, or worst he would look at him in disgust for the rest of his life!

"But Sanjiiiii I'm so hungryyyyyy…I'm starving to death!" Luffy whined childishly behind the door, interrupting Sanji's thought.

"Then die and leave me alone!" He shouted back but felt guilty soon after. He knew he had to thank Luffy for showing up to the upper deck and somehow caused Zoro to leave so that he no longer had to suffer from watching the show of Nami with the green head. He felt obliged to show some gratitude to the rubber boy. "Alright, I'll get you something from the kitchen." Said the blonde after he walked out of the bathroom and led Luffy to the kitchen. "_REALLY_? Sanji, you're the BEST!" Luffy gave the chef his best wavering-puppy-eyes before threw himself to wrap his arms around Sanji who quickly shoved him away. "Oi, no need to be overreacting or I'll lose my mood again!" He said. The boy released him right away; worried he'll lose his potential chance for another meal.

Sanji entered the new password of the fridge and noticed that the boy behind him was trying hard not to look like he was peeking, but the cook ignored him and fetch some ingredients and prepare a meal for the starving captain. The cook told Luffy to wash the dish after he finished eating and went to the men's bedroom to take a quick nap. He felt a little bit nauseous and tired after the upper deck incident and decided to rest a bit to relax his nerves.

* * *

Sanji was relaxing on his bed, with the mind almost drifted to sleep when he heard someone humming. The girl's voice was so pure and beautiful it's almost like a song from heaven while all the other voices disappeared. Sanji stood up and follow the alluring song that vaguely seemed familiar to him. He was sure he heard the song before but couldn't recall what it was. The humming became louder and nearer, as if taunting him to come closer so he moved forward until he reached the aquarium room. Nami was sitting at the end of the long half-circled couch, she stopped humming at Sanji's presence.

"Sanji-kun, look what I've got!" She exclaimed excitedly, gesturing her gaze at something she cuddled on her arms. The blonde came closer to have a better look at the thing and frowned. It was… a Barbie. A rough ugly Barbie that looked like a moss-haired man wearing mini pink skirt and… wait, was it _Zoro_?

"Isn't he cute?" She asked, rocking him on her arms. Sanji frowned, unsure of what she was thinking to find the Barbie Marimo cute, he could never imagined a Barbie with a man's features before but now he regretted he ever saw one. "He's my Barbie boy, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, that's fantastic!..." She began singing the same song but now sang it with words, something in her voice or probably the way she sang it made the song sounded creepy. "I can brush his hair, undress him everywhere…" She continued, a wide evil grin appeared on her face. Sanji shuddered and was about to take a few steps back, confused and actually kind of frightened at her expression. As if the whole thing wasn't strange enough, a small voice suddenly squeaked. "Let me go!" The cook's gaze stopped at the Barbie Zoro in Nami's arms. He squirmed and kicked violently to break free.

"What th- " Sanji muttered.

"Put me down, you crazy witch!" the grumpy doll yelled and bit her.

"Ouch! Bad Barbie!" She yanked him and smacked his plastic head with her free hand. "Sanji-kun, hold this little monster so I can punish him." Her eyes glinted to Usopp's hammer on the floor nearby.

"B-But Nami-swan… it's just a little doll." Sanji agreed the insolent doll should be taught some manners but using a hammer would be too much.

"Help me!" The Barbie Zoro suddenly cried, raised his little hands to Sanji, asking to be saved. He was using Sanji's doubt as a ticket to save himself.

"Did you just refuse to help a lady in need?"

"Of course not Nami-swan, I would never do that to a beautiful-"He answered automatically, back to his old self in an instant.

"Help! Help me!" The doll shouted louder, glaring angrily at the idiot girl-craving cook who happened to be his only hope. The said cook was facing a dilemma. He knew it was wrong to help Nami molest the poor Barbie doll, but to oppose a woman was against his instincts.

"What if we just give him a break Nami-swan. He didn't deserve that much…" The blonde tried to persuade her.

"I'll do it myself then!" She stubbornly said, reaching for the small hammer on her left. There came Sanji's greatest fear, the time when he had to choose between his orange haired Goddess and the annoying yet alluring swordsman. He used to think it was such an easy thing to do, but now he wasn't able to decide. Nami grabbed the hammer and the cook finally came to a decision.

"I'm sorry Nami-swan, but I have to do this!" Sanji said and snatched the doll from Nami before she could react and ran away. He brought Zoro the doll to the only safe place he could think of and locked the men's bedroom door. He felt bad for being rude to Nami but was sure he was doing the right thing.

"Oi, can't you be a bit gentler? You almost ripped my limbs back there!" Zoro grumbled in the cook's grip.

"Why you ungrateful plastic piece of marimo! That was your thanks after I saved you?!" The blonde shouted, lifted the doll to his eye level and glared at him. He was slightly amused to find the doll had now turned into the miniature version of the swordsman. He was surprised to see pink blush stained the doll's cheek and suddenly the little doll leaned closer to put his hands on Sanji's nose peak as it was the only part beneath his reach and kissed it gently. "Thank you love-cook" He whispered.

Sanji could feel his face burned red and had no idea how to react but he wanted the pleasant sensation to last a bit longer so he brought the doll closer into a hug. "…you're welcome Marimo" He smiled.

"Love cook!"

"Huh??" He grunted, eyes were shot open in shock.

"Get your lazy ass up and make yourself useful! We are going to dock!" Zoro yelled from the door.

* * *

Zoro as a Barbie... I was rather freaked out imagining him wearing those super girly clothes, but I couldn't help myself not to write it.


	5. Madame Lasalle

**Hi again guys! May I present you... ****chapter 5! Taraaa!** Uh...what's with those faces? Oh, yeah I'm overreacting, ahem, sorry.

Um, so this chapter tells about Sanji's adventure on the new island and meet a strange character. You probably just want to find it out by yourself. Enjoy!

Once again, thanx for reading and reviewing guys, you are all awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Madame Lasalle**

"1 kilogram of giant tuna for only 37 Belis!"

"Veggies! Fresh veggies, right from the field!"

"Hey mister, do you want to buy the beef or not?" The big muscular guy with a dirty pink apron asked Sanji rather loudly from his meat stall, drowning the background noises the busy town market made.

"Uh sorry. Um, I'll take forty pounds of it." The cook said apologetically, barely recovered from his recent thought. Being in the Straw hat crew for quite a while now, he learned that stocking a large sum of food supplies, meat in particular, was really a waste of money. Luffy would eat most of it, if not all, within few days after restocking. But to restock only a small amount of it and make everyone starving before the ship reaches the next island wouldn't be good either, so he restock the food enough for a week to be safe. He could always send Luffy, Usopp or even the good for nothing swordsman to catch some fish or a sea monster if they really out of supplies.

The blonde glanced to the market's alley and stopped to some interesting-looking market stalls, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about the disturbing dream he had just before the Thousand Sunny docked on this island. What the hell happened to his brain appearing Zoro as a creepy-looking Barbie doll in the dream? (That's right; he was as bewildered as all of you!). He didn't mind the ending though. Being kissed like that, it felt like… a dream comes true. His face turned bright red as the warm tiny lips kissed him and sent him literally flying, not that he didn't realize that plastic lips souldn't felt like that in the first place. But thinking about it only ruined his mood because he knew the whole thing was just a figment of his own imagination. The cook sighed deeply, glanced at his shopping list and went on to buy some stuff left in the bottom of the list. It was Nami's. She added it to the list when Sanji said he was going to buy some supplies on the town that afternoon.

An orange scented massage oil and a set of oriental aromatherapy. Ah yes, a treat suited for a pretty lady such as Nami. Sanji could already pictured her slim frame lying on the lazy chair on the deck, a perfect blend of cherry blossom and sandalwood scent filled the air with sunset on the background and a hint of orange scent on her body as a pair of skillful hands gave her a massage. A pair of strong agile hands like Zoro's would be perfect…

A realization dawned on him and Sanji's eyes almost popped out from the socket. "No _FUCKING _way!! She's gonna have him massage her with the oil! _Damn_ it!!" All eyes within the voice range glared on the shouting cook. He recovered immediately, cleared his throat nervously and started walking again as if nothing out of ordinary had happened. He ignored some passersby who were still staring, his thoughts preoccupied him. The last thing he wanted to see was Zoro's hands on Nami! Or… was it the other way around? The massage oil could probably meant for the swordsman! The latter thought gave him a slight headache. Tanned body under the sunset shimmered in scented oil suddenly appeared in Sanji's head. It's like the orange haired girl wanted to mark Zoro as hers, smearing him all over with her favorite scent! _All over _him!! The words repeated in his brain causing more fuel to his burning jealousy. For a moment, the cook was considering whether he should just went back to the Sunny and said he hadn't found it. That might actually work but he didn't want to disappoint the navigator or even degraded himself to commit a lie to a woman. And Nami could just get it by herself later if she really wanted to so there's no point on doing that. He breathed in deeply, tried to cool his head down a bit. Why did he become so jealous at Nami? He should be feeling jealous at Zoro for having a goddess like her! She was his precious Nami-swan for all this time, how come he turned against her now for some idiot green haired swordsman? Was he treasured the guy more than Nami-swan now? The blonde reluctantly put his suspicions aside and asked the nearest stall for a direction in a desperate attempt to prove that his thoughts were wrong.

"Hm, the fruit stall guy said that it was on the far end of this street… then it must be right after this large empty building." Sanji muttered to himself. "Madame Lasalle… this must be it!"

The cook stared at the gloomy narrow two stories building with a rusty old-fashioned metal name tag at the entrance, it said: Madame Lasalle, aroma therapist/mind reader. Just what kind of profession was that? The entire building painted in dark purple and the shop window was boarded up, making the old building seemed already out of business, with such a gloomy appearance like this one couldn't really expect their store to compete with the other stores. Sanji didn't really feel like entering but assuming the shop was already closed he guess it wouldn't hurt to just try the doorknob. Besides, he had walked all the way down to this dusty road. He pushed the creaky door and somewhat regretted his action when he found the door swung open accompanied by the chiming sound of a tiny chime hanged above the door. So the weird shop was still in business after all. It was pretty dark inside even though the sun shone brightly outside. The blonde narrowed his eyes adjusting his vision with the room and left the door closed behind his back. The medium sized room looked pretty empty, only filled with an old wooden round table and chairs in the middle of the room and a display shelves on one side of the wall. There was also a very ancient-looking tapestry hanging on the other wall but the cook only realized it just now for it's almost blended in with the dusty wallpaper. Well at least the owner tried to decorate it, he thought. He was inspecting the shelves displaying various glass bottles and unknown ingredients in it with suspicion when he heard someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Ahemm!" Sanji jerked his head to see a beautiful slim figure standing behind him, her hands on her slender hips. He almost threw himself crying "Mellorine!" at her, thinking how lucky he was to meet such beauty in the forsaken place like this but quickly canceled it after seeing her face. It was all wrinkles and aging spot that Sanji couldn't stop wondering how on earth she still had a body like that or how she managed to walk without a walking stick. She looked much like Dr. Kureha back at the Drum Kingdom, only ten years older and he certainly would've asked her whether they were related to each other if his mouth wasn't so busy gaping at the moment.

"What's with that face? Did my sparkling beauty amuse you?" The old woman asked.

"Like _hell_, Baba!!" he barked.

"So what brought your insolent head here?" the old woman asked again after giving Sanji a hard punch right in the face. "Damn, she was strong for a woman her age." Sanji grumbled to himself while rubbing his sore face pitifully.

"Uh… I want to buy some aromatherapy and massage oil." He answered carefully, trying to be more polite.

"Hm, then you have come to the right place! You can only find the best products here in my store." The blonde blinked, but chose not said a word. He might got another punch in the face if he wasn't careful. So she's Madame Lasalle, the name's oddly fitted her… shocking appearance, thought the cook.

"Do you have favorite scent or do you want me to choose it for you?" She trailed off, began selecting bottles on the shelves.

"Oh it's not for me, it's for my beautiful Nami-swan. She wanted an exotic set of aromatherapy and orange scented massage oil." The blonde answered.

"Oh yes, I think I have it in the back. Wait a sec… please have a seat." She said, gesturing her hand to the wooden chairs before disappeared to the back door leading to her storage room. Sanji nodded and slowly sat on one of the chair.

"She's your special someone huh? But why do I have this feeling that there's someone else in the way? It's not my business though, so you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it." She said from the other room.

"Uh, that's okay, I don't mind. Well, there's another pretty girl in our ship, Robin, but Nami-swan is my first love." He answered lightly.

"Hoho, you have appetite for pretty ladies, I see. But that's not what I'm talking about. There's someone more special than the girls you mentioned." She continued. Someone more special than Robin and Nami? He really couldn't think about someone more… unless she was talking about… no way! He wasn't counted, he's… just the stupid marimo! Describing him as someone special for the cook would give him too much credit. The old woman was walking back to the store room with some bottles in her hands.

"Here it is. Orange scented massage oil and a set of aromatherapy you requested. The price is 72 Belis." She put the bottles in a brown paper bag. Sanji paid her and received the bag but his feet won't move, it felt like there's something left unfinished and needed to be cleared before he left the store, although he know she wouldn't give a damn about what he was going to say.

"You're wrong, Madam. Nami is my one true love." The cook stated firmly, though he said it more to himself.

"Slow down, young man. You talk about being in love as easily as breathing air. I bet you have said it so many times before, but remember this; one day when you find the word is the most difficult thing to say, then that's when you know you have found the love of your life." She smiled warmly at the cook.

Sanji scoffed "Unable to say love to someone we _really_ love? That's just… ridiculous. I mean, it's the most crucial part of showing our feelings and besides, how hard could it be? I say '_I love you'_ to Nami-swan at least fifty times a day!"

"My point _exactly_. Tell me, have you got the gut saying those words to him?" Her words took him by surprise. He was sure his face had paled a few shades from his normal complexion. So she knew about Zoro! The blonde started to take her mind-reading ability more seriously.

"B-But… that's because I _don't _love him!" Sanji stuttered nervously.

"Is that right? Or are you simply afraid you might not be able to withstand the pain of rejection? That's the other big difference between him and the girl, you're not worrying about refusal when you go fawning over the girl and tell your feelings because you're not expecting her to feel the same way. Am I correct?" She grinned victoriously, showing rows of white sparkling teeth she still managed to keep by some unknown miracle. She left the poor cook speechless partly of bewilderment about how she managed keeping those white healthy looking teeth intact, but mostly because she knew way too much and was right in most parts… that's really freaked the hell out of him!

* * *

Back on the dock where the Thousand Sunny anchored safely, most of its passengers had left to the new island seeking for supplies or some dumb adventures, except for the two members who were seen on the deck.

"You still here? I thought you left with Robin." Zoro spotted the orange haired navigator when he was walking to the front mast, searching for comfortable napping spot shaded from the burning sun.

"No, I didn't. We have to discuss something before everyone gets back." She walked towards the swordsman. "Four o'clock, met me at the lover grove." She leaned in a little and said it in such secretive way like she was afraid someone might be listening right now.

"Huh? Lover…? Where the hell is that?" Zoro cocked his eyebrow.

"The upper deck, that's our secret base from now on." The swordsman would have laugh if she hadn't said it so seriously.

"Isn't that too provoking for a secret base's name?" Sweatdrop appeared on his head, he never thought Nami could act just like Luffy sometimes. Mentioning secret place with ridiculous stealthy way like they were in somekind of stupid spy game.

"Of course not! Now, you better take a _long_ shower first!" Nami pushed the swordsman to the direction of the Sunny's bathroom.

"What? Why?"

"You wouldn't want to be stinky when Sanji give you a massage would you?" The girl grinned a chesire cat's grin.

"He'll _WHAT_?!" His heart nearly stopped beating at her answer.

"Relax, you're just gonna need to lay down and practically do nothing. I'll play most of the parts since you're not good at it. Trust me, it'll be easy." The green haired man freezed in horror. Just lay down and do nothing?! That's exactly the last thing he could possibly do with Sanji's hands on him!

to be continued...

* * *

Yeah, I know. Nami's such a tricky girl putting Sanji and Zoro in that difficult situation but that's what I like about her!


	6. Massage and A Kiss

Hi again, everyone! At last I managed to finish this chapter! Hopefully, it'll be entertaining enough because I won't update for three weeks or more due to upcoming exams I should concentrate for. Big thanks for reading and reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : Massage and A Kiss**

The sun shone brightly in the yellowish sky as the cook and the swordsman stood against each other in silence. Sweat dotted on Sanji's forehead and his eyes narrowed to reduce the light which was reflecting on the whole deck as if The Sunny's surface was made of gold. It was ridiculously hot up there that the blonde thought he might accidently kill someone if they didn't watch their distance. But to tell you the truth, it was not the sun which had been oddly hot on that particular time of the day, because actually the sun had been setting. Those sensations were only created by the cook's brain, because he needed someone or something to blame to for his trouble, so it was the sun.

_Damn… why did it has to end like this?_ _Me, the world class chef, had to give this useless brute a massage with my precious hands!_ Sanji cursed inwardly. But then he reminded himself that it was Nami-swan who asked him to do the job, and being a gentleman, he wouldn't refuse a lady. So that was it. That's how he trapped in this situation.

Pissed and somewhat nervous, he fetched the orange-scented massage oil he bought earlier from the portable table nearby and hold it hesitantly as he decided what to do first with the man who was already sitting on the mattress in front of him. He never did this before, and the fact that he had to do it with the swordsman wasn't making it easier. Said man seemed as clueless as he was though, clumsily shifting on his sitting spot and was unsure of what position he felt comfortable with while glancing occasionally at the blonde. There was something different about him, though the cook couldn't decide whether it was his hair or his clothes. Well, of course he looked different; he wasn't wearing his usual white shirt, haramaki, or his dark pants and bandana. He didn't even have his 'precious' swords with him, he wore only a white towel around his waist showing a good amount of tanned skin. Quite a sight for sore eyes, really. The blonde didn't blink at all while the man slowly lied down with stomach facing the mattress, raised his arms and use them as a pillow then yawned loudly and closed his eyes.

"Just so you know marimo-head, I won't do this if it wasn't for Nami-swan." The blonde started sinisterly.

"Yeah yeah, like I care!"came the reply. He made no move at all besides yawning, that if you could call a yawn's a move, because it only involved small part of human body. This lazy attitude irritated the pissed cook even more.

"Watch your mouth or I'll make a fillet out of you moss-head!" The cook snapped back and waited for the usual curses-filled reply but all he heard was a snore. Apparently the annoying swordsman had fallen asleep. "How did the idiot fall asleep within seconds?" The cook wondered but then he shrugged it off. Actually, he was rather glad the other man had already sleeping so he didn't have to experience any embarrassment in case something went wrong during the massaging. The cook knew that he would face many difficulties during the process. This whole thing was a bad idea. He knew it the minute he saw Zoro showed up on the upper deck only in that damn white towel and the air around them became thicker instantly.

_Shit… why am I nervous? I just have to put some of this oil and make up some massage movements. That's all. It'll be like making dough, piece of cake!_ Sanji said to himself. He walked towards the sleeping swordsman and stopped in front of him. A smaller mattress was arranged on one side to face the mattress Zoro was lying on and a large umbrella had been placed on the other side to shade them from the sun or simply as a decoration for it wasn't really needed at 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

_Who prepared all of this? Was it Nami or Zoro? Why would they bother arranging any of it if it's not for their own advantages? Well, of course the grass haired prick got huge advantages from this, but what is it for Nami? And why did it have to be a massage? Most importantly, why did she ask me to give it to this damn marimo instead of her?_ Questions flew over his mind as Sanji reluctantly sat cross-legged on the small mattress, took off his jacket and folded up his shirt's sleeves. He glared at the other man's back, trying to transfer his frustration to him in vain.

_Huh? What's this smell? _The cook breathed in deeply. There was a delicate fragrant floating around him, it was a mixture of something sweet and fresh. A blend of fruits scent, but not orangey so it definitely wasn't coming from Nami's tangerine grove which was located nearby. He then looked at the sleeping man before him, leaned down a little and sniffed skeptically. The same scent flew in his lungs, only this time it felt stronger. The smell reminded him of something green and fresh, his nose was sure it was kiwi and mint.

_What the hell? He's using a girl's perfume?Oh no, it's not perfume, it smells softer. More of a soap or bathing foam. What a surprise…_ Sanji had never thought the arrogant guy would ever humiliate himself by using it. It was so ridiculous, the fierce swordsman who smelled like a girl! The blonde found it difficult to hold down his laughter but somehow he managed to do it. He didn't want to wake him up, and make the job harder. He would certainly keep the valuable information for sometime later though, the fact was too good to be missed, not that he would let even the tiniest chance to irritate the swordsman went away. He enjoyed making the grumpy guy angry. It had never failed to entertain him, watching the man shouted and grumbled with frowning face, though he didn't exactly know why he overdo it sometimes. Maybe it had turned into a routine, a habit. Something that we usually do everyday, like taking a shower after we woke up in the morning or have meals three times a day. Time went by and it slowly turned into something stronger, almost like an obligation. Well, okay, maybe it was more complicated than that. He was… scared sometimes. Scared by his own feelings towards the green haired guy. It was just a neutral respect between friends at first, but slowly it grew into an admiration as he learned more and more about the man and his dream. About the way he put his promises and his honor beyond his own life. And the feelings bloomed into an attraction, which didn't take long since the man was indeed attractive. This development on how he felt about their relationship spooked the blonde out as it grew stronger each day and so does the urge to deny it. He needed to convinced himself that it was wrong. He had to.

The swordsman's snoring pulled Sanji out of his thoughts. His back raised and fell slightly while he emited the Kiwi-mint scent to their surroundings. The blonde rolled his eyes at this, annoyed but couldn't pretend that he wasn't interested, because he found it kinda cute. He wondered if maybe there's a possibility, just a little possibility, that the swordsman actually use the ridiculous bathing foam because of him, to impress him maybe. But he quickly shoved the wishful thought away.

_Nah… it couldn't be, coz we hate each other right? We'll always be._ His lips formed a thin ironic smile to Zoro's back as if it was a face. _Now, back to work!_ He straightened his back, inhaled deeply, and stretched his arms a few times as if preparing himself to do something terribly hard after he was sure no one's around. He knew how much he looked stupid doing that.

_Okay, first, the oil. I guess I should pour it in my hands… _the pleasant orange scent quickly filled his lungs and helped to relax him a bit. _Then I could start with the…_ He studied the tanned bare back before him and realized for the first time that it had flawless skin surface, unlike the opposite side, it was gleaming under the golden sun, showing a good amount of well-defined muscles. Of course he had seen it before, when Zoro was training, but never this close. The cook swallowed hard. He never had the chance to touch Zoro, not this way, and never knew that he would feel this nervous once the chance came. Should he feel grateful for this or should it be an anger filled with colorful curses? He felt like escaping from all of this, but the circumstances made it difficult to step out.

He took a deep breath and lowered his sweaty hands to reach the green haired man's shoulders. He flinched a little at the warmth of the other's shoulders, but quickly got used to it. The friendly warmth spread from his cold fingertips to his fidgeting hands. He made some massage movements he could think of and his nerves calmed down little by little, and slowly his hands slide and danced through the muscles and curves. It was surprisingly easy and somehow gratifying. The skin felt smooth and warm against his hands, and the feel of rippling muscles and the spine's curve was pretty… alluring. He ran his hand through the curve again, slower this time, wanted to get familiar with it. He always thought that Zoro had a nice spine's curve, though he didn't see it quite often, and it was exciting to be able to finally touch it. He also thought that the man looked sexy when he was sleeping like this, without any shirt or old haramaki. The cook's face felt hot and he was blushing like a mad man, catching himself checking out the other man. But once he remembered the green haired man was still in a deep sleep, he couldn't hold but smiled at the sight of his sleeping face. It was so peaceful like something green and still, like… a marimo! The blonde didn't have any negative opinion about the plant actually, although he used the nick name to insult the swordsman. It was a precious plant after all, even considered as a national treasure by a country far away. So why did it was the first thing that came to his mind when he met Zoro? It's because of his green hair, of course, but there were other green things which resembled Zoro other than a marimo, something more effective as an insult. The cook thought about it for a moment and an answer appeared; the first thing he noticed about the man was the way he kept his distance from everyone-just like a marimo which grew only in the bottom of a lake, hiding from the sight of others-so it's kinda annoying. But why did it bother him exactly? He could care less just like everyone did, but in fact he didn't. He cared. He wanted to get to know him better, but the swordsman's aloofness was in the way. It convinced the cook that Zoro wouldn't need his company as the blonde had thought. The cold arrogant man seemed to not care or even needed other people's company-except maybe Luffy's. The blonde envied his young captain for this, but usually he threw most of his annoyance at the swordsman.

Why couldn't he be like Luffy? He was so cheerful and naive yet strong-willed and straight-forward. Maybe he should be like Luffy and the swordsman will open himself up to him. Maybe he should just come straight to the man and show him his good intention to be his real friend, not as a crewmate who sailed in the same ship. Then someday they could be more than just friends, maybe.

"_Oh shit, I'm in trouble!" _The blonde muttered. But he couldn't stop his left hand from reaching for the sleeping man and his face was merely a breath away from the swordsman's. Before he could think of what he was doing, his head leaned down and kissed him. The first second, Sanji thought that he was no longer sitting on the upper deck. At least he almost did. He would certainly think that he was flying with sea breeze all around that very moment, had the tiny voice inside his head not squeaking about how wrong all of this was. But he couldn't resist the intoxicating sensation of their lips melted together as if the swordsman return the kiss, which was strange because he was still sleeping. His heart filled with brief euphoria and the fear of consequenses at the same time, his brain told him to break the contact but his body won't obey it. The cook was still struggling with his inner self when a loud curious voice interupted him.

"What are you guys doing?" The captain of the straw hat crew asked the blonde, his face showed how curious he was.

The cook nearly choked. He was caught by Luffy of all people! The boy's name was on the top of the people-to-avoid list if you are dealing with secrets, because he could never keep a single secret from anyone! Fortunately, the cook knew how to handle the naïve captain.

"I-I-I'm… I'm just… I'm giving him a massage! YES! Just a _massage_!" He nodded a bit too enthusiastically to Luffy.

"Um… isn't that called a kiss?"

"W-Well yeah it is, b-but… it's-it's also a common part of massaging. You see, it's just like… using massage oil during a massage!" The cook went on with his improvisation.

"………_REALLY? Yuck!"_ The boy stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Having witnessed the boy's reaction, the blonde furrowed and found himself unnecessarily yelled at him. "Hey! You mustn't do that! A kiss is a gift from another person you know! It's a blessing!"

"…Yeah, I know. But only couples kiss each other's lips!" Pouting, Luffy snapped.

"That is…that's-_NOT_-true!!" Either from embarrassment or anger, Sanji's face turned bright red in an instant. But Luffy was pretty sure it's the first. "First of all, it's not that kind of kiss! It's a… it's a kiss between friends, that's all!" The cook glanced worriedly at the sleeping man and quickly low his voice. "Secondly… I will _never_ kiss that marimo the way couples do! Never!!"

"Why not?" The young captain asked innocently.

"W-Why _NOT_?!! Because-well, because… I _DON'T_ like him! …I mean, what's there to like from him with his stupid swords and-and his green hair?! ……Not that I would ever like a man!" The blonde's face paled, he had blown his cover. Dots of cold sweat appeared all over his face as he realize he was babbling nonsense just now that he convinced even someone as hopelessly ignorant as Luffy would notice he was lying.

"……Okay" Luffy cooed.

"…Huh?" Sanji was shocked at how simple Luffy's answer was that he could only breated out a sound in response.

"I _said_: Oo-kaaay!" The straw hat replied impatiently, turned around swiftly and headed for the stairs. But he stopped and grinned widely at the cook before his head completely disappeared beneath the porthole. "Carry on then! I won't bother the two of you any longer!" He said.

The cook hoped that it was just his captain's usual thoughtless words. It must be it. There's no way he could possibly know about him right? No body knew! He's not even sure about what he was feeling himself! But at least the swordsman had been sleeping all the time. Now that he was in total consciousness, it will be too embarassing to face Zoro. A gruff voice the cook heard next nearly freezed him to death. His voice was so low it sounded like a growl of a beast.

"What did you do that for shit-cook?!" It took several moments before the blonde recovered and slowly turned around to face the green haired man. What should he say to him?

to be continued...


	7. A sign to let go

Finally, chapter 7! I guess I owe an apology for all of you who have been waiting for this chapter, because it took quite a long time for me to finish it. I kept adding and deleting things. ^^' (Princess Darkcloud, I'm sorry it took so long!) But it's done now! Shi shi shi! Thanx a ton for you guys who have been reviewing this fic, you all have been motivating me and helped me conquer my lazy self! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 : A sign to let go **

"…uh, what?"

"The kiss. What's it for?"

"Uhh, it's…. an accident. I didn't mean to… I _thought_ you were sleeping and…… Hey! You're _FAKING_ it!"

"Just answer it!"

"Go to hell!! You _trapped_ me you bastard!"

"…Are you scared to answer the question?"

"_You're_ one to talk! What about _that_ fake sleeping thing you just did, huh??!"

"It was not a fake… I _did_ fall asleep until you do those weird motions on my back!"

"That's the way I massage, if you don't like it then give me a big favor of telling me before more of my time and energy are wasted on your stupid back!"

"Then the last part was also your 'version' of massage I suppose."

"It's… I told you, it's an _accident_!! I wasn't thinking earlier and… suddenly it just… it happened!" The cook saw the other man was still giving him skeptical stare and he sighed in defeat.

"Okay…… I guess I didn't know what else to do… I was jealous, knowing about Nami and you. I think I have… I've fallen for… y-her." The last said part was barely above a whisper and the cook partly hoped that the other man didn't hear it. He desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but he wasn't sure he could cope with the swordsman's reaction. He was cornered and saw there was no other option beside lying.

Long pause. The other man seemed unresponsive either because he didn't catch the whole sentence or he couldn't decide how to react to it.

"…you don't need to be jealous… we are not together. We're just pretending to fool everyone." Slowly, the swordsman finally said.

"What?! What for?" The cook clearly tried to hide his interest from the other man, but it's evident in his face. _They're NOT together? Thank God!!! _ He almost jumped and laughed at the same time.

"… I can't answer that. You should go and ask her."

Something was wrong, although the blonde couldn't read the swordsman's expression for his face was as stoic and unreadable as usual, his voice was different… it has slight trembles in it, as if the man was cold or not feeling well. It sounded weak, quite the opposite of how it used to be. Confused, the cook decided not to push the man with further questions and simply nodded as a reply.

"I have to go." Zoro said and left the upper deck quietly, leaving the blonde alone with only the descending sun to stare at. As Zoro took his leave, the blonde gradually regretted his lie. Why did he lie to him when he was so close into telling him the truth? The only thing the cook wanted to do now was to bang his own head against the ship's mast for letting the opportunity slipped away once he had it in his hands. He should've told him the truth for it could be his only chance to confront his biggest fear yet he didn't dare to take it, fearing what the outcome might be.

_Sanji, you're such a useless coward!! _The cook spat at himself.

Nami happened to walk out to the lawn deck the minute Zoro stepped out from the aquarium room and their eyes met. "Zoro! How's it going?" She asked excitedly, wanted to know the 'development' of her plan. The green haired man didn't bother to stop; he even fastened his pace through the deck as if he didn't hear her. "It's fine!" He finally answered before climbing to the crow's nest. The confused navigator stopped in her track and watched her crew mate disappeared into the crow's nest.

So the plan didn't work out as she thought it would. She sighed softly and turned her gaze to the upper deck, wondered what had happened before.

* * *

Zoro closed the door behind him as soon as he reached the training room and slowly took a seat. The last scene on the upper deck instantly flashed back in front of his weary eyes. The last spoken word sent a huge blow to him. The blonde said he had fallen for their orange haired navigator. He knew Sanji's attraction towards Nami was greater than any other girls since the first time he laid eyes on her and to hear his confession of her wasn't supposed to be this painful as the swordsman had closed his heart for any possibility he had long ago, yet it felt very hard to hear it from the cook just now. Especially to hear those words came out from the very lips which had given him the kiss he had been dreaming ages ago. He couldn't believe he's still holding stupid dream of the cook and him together despite the fact that Sanji would never love him back.

It was just a moment ago when Nami told him that the blonde would give him a massage and he was so nervous he couldn't get his mind into thinking something else afterwards. He wasn't sure of what exactly she was planning to happen but he didn't want Nami to notice his anxiety so he didn't refuse. Besides, it would be a good lesson for the idiot girl-craving cook to show his stupidity of being easily used by women, Nami in particular. What could be worse than having to serve the person he hated under his most beloved girl's request? All Zoro had to do was appeared to be sleeping and enjoyed the time while the cook obeyed his precious Nami-swan and holding curses under his breath. Then the cook kissed him. That idiot cook! Why did he had to go and ruined the swordsman's little fun for the afternoon?! To make things worse, he then confessed his feeling for Nami! The swordsman had never been this pissed his entire life, excluding the time when he heard Kuina's death and the time when he lost from Mihawk. How come he let his guard down and accepted the kiss easily as if it was a real offer of love? How come he embraced the fake hope so easily? How come he became so stupid? He knew the cook would never love him in return but it seemed that his brain didn't want to accept it just yet. But perhaps it'll be different now since he knows what Sanji truly feel. The kiss however, left strong impression on him, creating wave of mixed emotions which ran wild within his head and ruined his self control.

_ARGHH!! SHIT!!! Why did that girl-loving idiot had to kiss me??!! That idiot!!_

He punched the wall furiously but it wasn't quite relieving because he only used half his strength. Having the entire crow's nest collapsed on his head wasn't seemed like a wise decision. He then began banging his head against the wall out of frustration. _IDIOT!! IDIOT!!!_ He banged and banged his head until he was too dizzy to continue and stopped for a moment. He rested his body on the floor and concentrated on the pain. It helped him suppress the unwanted emotions and he felt more relaxed as slowly he gained back his self control. Tired and nauseous, he then decided to take a rest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sanji had almost finished preparing dinner for his crewmates. He also had come to a huge decision after thinking things thoroughly while preparing the dinner as cooking had always helped him seeing and thinking things more clearly. Long had he lived with lies and denials that made him a miserable blind fool but not anymore! He intended to tell Zoro the truth tonight and he won't let his fear got in the way this time. But first he had to make sure everyone's had their dinner. Luffy, as usual had been the first person to enter and get his seat on the dining table closely followed by the others. But one seat was still empty. It was the lazy swordsman as usual so Usopp the sharpshooter volunteered to call him to join them.

"Oi Zoro, dinner's ready." The swordsman heard Usopp called from the deck below. _Damn… it's dinner time already. _The last thing he wanted to see now was the cook's face. He was rather starved to death than having to see the guy or even to eat his cooking which would only caused another mental attack to his self control. He needed some time alone without Sanji around so he ignored the call. He was about to continue his sleep when the sharpshooter called him louder.

"Zoro, wake up! It's dinner!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!!" He barked from above, unintentionally a bit too rude in his attempt to get rid of Usopp. He was aware of it, but too angry and tired to apologize at the moment.

"Okay okay, no need to be rude man! Geez, if you want to be left alone just say so… " The sharpshooter said, grumbling along his way back to the kitchen.

Back in the galley…

"Your dinner, ladies." The familiar phrase was heard as the cook served the first dishes to Nami who thanked him with a smile and Robin.

"You look more enthusiastic than usual, Cook-san." Robin said.

"It must've been your beautiful presence tonight that has lightened me up, mademoiselle!" He sang while dancing in circle of pink hearts. The others were just sitting on their seats; some rolled their eyes while waiting impatiently for the cook who was still fawning over the girls.

"Maa… Sanji, quick give me my food! I'm hungryyyy!!!" The captain protested while banging his palms on the table to demonstrate his frustration.

"Be quiet! You must wait until I finish serving the ladies or you'll get none!" As Sanji began to serve the others their plates, Usopp walked in to the galley and joined the others on the dining table.

"Zoro isn't joining us?" Chopper asked Usopp who was sitting across his seat. The sharpshooter shook his head as a reply.

"He isn't sick is he?" The little reindeer asked again with his small worried voice.

"Nah, he's just being a jerk right now, he's probably upset over something. You better stay away from him for a while." Usopp said to the small reindeer.

"Huuuh? He doesn't want his dinner? Great! Then I can have double dinner!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly but instantly being smacked by Nami who sat next to him on the dining table. "Ouch, what's that for?!"

"Never seen the swordsman bro this pissed before." Franky commented with mouth full of food.

"He must've been so angry to not wanting his dinner!" Luffy said again. "Okay! I'll make sure no one get their hands on his plate!"

"_You're_ the only one who put your hands on it!!!!" Everyone yelled at the straw hat in unison.

"Heeey, it's not fair!! I was just trying to move it somewhere safe!" Luffy whined. A moment later the conversation shifted to other things and the dinner continued quite as usual, except for Sanji. He was wondering if Zoro was angry because of him. It might be the kiss that bothered him, he thought. The cook could only hope that the swordsman wasn't avoiding him right now because of it, although he couldn't quite tell why it bothered him so much. He seemed like a cool person who didn't easily being affected by such thing. At least, that was the cook thought. Well, whatever it was, he will need to figure it out before moving on with his plan.

* * *

Dinner's over and everyone resumed their previous activities. Luffy however, was still in the galley with the cook, he's having a hard time struggling with his inner devil. He wanted what's in Zoro's plate for himself, but he had promised to keep it for his first mate. It was almost an impossible battle for the food-driven captain, but he finally conquered his greedy-evil side and decided to give it to the swordsman. A promise to his friends is more important than his hungry stomach, he thought, and so he intended to keep it.

"Hey Luffy, where are you going?" Sanji heard Nami asked the boy on his way to the deck.

"To the training room, of course. I wanna bring Zoro his dinner." Came the reply.

"Whaa!! I couldn't believe you're actually keeping it for him!" Usopp shouted in frustration.

"Haha! Usopp, you owe me twenty belis!" Franky exclaimed.

"Oh, crap!"

"Luffy, since I'm going to climb up for my night watch turn, why don't you let me take it to him." Nami interrupted.

"Uuh… fine then, but don't eat it on your way up, okay?"

"Like I would!" Nami barked at the boy.

Sanji left the galley and waited for a while until there's no one on the deck and then he climbed up carefully to the training room. The cook regarded eavesdropping as a low shameless act, but he made an exception just this once because he needed to know what was happening. He took a spot right below the training room's door and followed the conversation carefully.

"I _told_ you, it's nothing!" Zoro said with his gruff heavy voice.

"If nothing went wrong then why are you quitting? I thought we had a deal!"

"I know, but it didn't work! We thought we fooled them, but in the end we're only fooling ourselves."

"…What happened, Zoro?"

"He's in love with… someone else."

"…what?…"

"I've known it since the beginning and I thought I've thrown this feeling away a long time ago but I was only fooling myself. It was still there and I realize I can't control it or make it stop until there's a sign that shows I should stop. And so it appeared; he said he had his heart for someone else. It's time for me to let go and move on with my life."

"…Zoro, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It's the best way for me and the cook. Honestly, I'm quite relieved it's finally over."

* * *

Thanx for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	8. Nami's favor

Hi everyone! It's been a while since the last chapter isn't it? I was planning to start this chapter in this mid-year break but today I was miraculously stumbled upon this old file I've partially written. I thought I lost it sometime ago and I was so happy to find it! It gave me strong urge to finish it, so here it is!

Enjoy and thanks for your kind reviews that kept me motivated. And also thanks for being patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. Oda, you're so damn lucky!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nami's favor**

It was past midnight and everyone had snuggled under warm blankets for the temperature had dropped drastically within few hours. However, someone wasn't bothered to take refugee from the harsh weather as his lean body leaned carelessly against the railing of The Sunny, his tired eyes stared at the vast surface of pitch black sea in front of him. His heart was as gloomy as the starless night and his mind was lost in deep thought. Long trail of smoke came out from his mouth as he exhaled deeply. Sanji tried to recall what he had heard on the crow's nest that night.

"…_What happened, Zoro?"_

"He's in love with someone else."

The blonde felt a pang of guilt building on his chest as he took another drag from his cigar.

"It's time for me to let go and move on with my life."

Sanji chuckled a little at the irony. He, after so long, had finally had enough courage to face his greatest fear of his own feeling towards the swordsman but when he was about to tell him, the man who apparently had the same feeling for him all along, had decided to give it up and move on because of a single lie.

"I'm quite relieved it's finally over…"

Another stinging pain appeared in his heart. It's hurt to hear his voice, the way it trembled slightly under his heavy breaths. He sounded a bit defeated and rather sad. So the swordsman had been hiding his feelings for him for quite some time and the cook wondered why he hadn't noticed it until just a few hours ago. Maybe the blonde had been trying too hard to deny himself, to deny his own feelings that he became blind to other things happening before his eyes. He didn't realize he had made Zoro suffered that much until he heard their talk just then. He couldn't decide whether he should feel euphoric to know that Zoro had the same feeling for him or to feel regret after knowing the man was hurt severely because of his actions. If only he had known the truth of Zoro's feeling earlier…if only he had told him the truth back on the upper deck… things might be different right now. He might've be with the man he love right now, sitting close to each other while enjoying the calm dark sky and sharing hugs and warm kisses on the empty deck. The cook breathed out another long chain of smoke in a depressed manner.

"Oh, shit… I really messed it up this time!" He muttered softly.

Unknown to Sanji, a figure covered in shadows had been watching the chef from the crow's nest in silence. The fact that the blonde claimed his heart belonged to someone else after he had a 'very romantic date' Nami had carefully arranged for him and Zoro didn't make sense for her. The orange haired girl knew that Sanji and Zoro was into each other after she had sailed on the same ship with the two men for quite a while now. At first she thought the two were simply condemned with bad luck having to live on the same ship while hating each other to the bones right from the moment they first met, but then she learned there was something not quite right as they threw insults and taunting each other into a fight whenever they met; they seemed too eager to irritate one another on any given day as if there were no other interesting things to do besides fighting. Maybe they plainly enjoyed fighting, or maybe they secretly enjoyed being together and the only way they knew to make it possible was with irritating each other's ass and causing a fight. Being two idiots as they were, the navigator couldn't quite tell which might be the real cause; you'll never know what's inside an idiot's head. But she was still convinced there's something more about their awkward relationship.

It was then after she made the deal with Zoro when she started to understand their feelings towards one another. The swordsman liked Sanji but he convinced that the blonde wouldn't return his love knowing his strong interests towards women. It was true, Sanji loved girls but that didn't prove anything because he never had a girlfriend as far as she knew. Sanji was always the one easier to read because he expressed his feelings and thought more openly and so the mystery began to unfold all by itself. From what she saw lately, he liked Zoro as much as the swordsman did so it was basically a mutual feeling. The problem was they're both too pig headed and proud to show it and instead acted the opposite, thus they misunderstood each other.

"Boys really _are_ stupid!" She shook her head. Someone had to give them a nice hard punch right on their stubborn faces and told them how stupid they were! It's always effective and really tempting, but there's another plan she had in mind that she thought might bring better result. She eyed the moving silhouette of the cook who was finally squishing his last cigarette stick before slowly heading to the boy's bedroom. Her mind then wandered off to a certain straw hat boy. What could she do to tell the most stupid idiot in the crew of how she felt? She didn't even sure he knew what love was and her mind kept wondering why did she fell for someone as idiot as he was. Robin had always been a good friend and very supportive which made her so grateful she joined the crew, but apparently she would need all the help she could get if she really wanted to be with their idiot captain. Maybe she could get Zoro to help her being the first person who joined Luffy in the crew. No, scratch that. She _will _have him to help her after what she's about to do for him and the cook! At least he owed her that much and this was her being generous. Of course, she was still gonna charge him the interests!

Sanji found himself entering the same dusty old shop on the end of the street he had visited earlier. It was around midday, just almost the same time when he first came in to the shop yesterday.

"Sanji-kun, could you stop by the shop from where you bought me that nice massage oil? I really like it and I'm wondering if the lady sells an aromatherapy with the same scent." Nami asked the cook sweetly, batting her eyelashes more than necessary at him.

"Hai Nami-swan, I'll go right away!" Sanji instantly beamed at her. He wanted to add 'I really like the smell too, Nami-swan!' but quickly cancelled it because it reminded him of certain swordsman with his golden tan skin glimmering under the sunset and the kiss that he really tried to forget. That stupid kiss which eventually led to his biggest mistake. Well, not necessarily stupid, it was actually quite nice when he felt the swordsman's lips on his, how it felt so warm and a bit sticky with swea-oh shit! He really should stop thinking about it!

"Thanks, Sanji-kun!" The navigator's sweet voice snapped him out from his thoughts.

So there he was, stepping in to the same empty little shop. The owner, madam Lasalle, apparently wasn't doing her job very well as a shopkeeper by leaving it unattended like she did the last time on his visit. Or maybe she was too confident with her mind-reading ability and thought it was okay to leave the shop for a while because she would know if someone entered her shop. The cook didn't believe she could do such thing, but still the thought made him shuddered. It was scary enough what he had experienced yesterday in there and he didn't want to think what else she was capable of. He looked around and drawn towards something different on the round wooden table in the middle of the room. There was a display of various pack of incense stick and a handwritten sign on top of it said it was for free. One of the packaging claimed it had strong calming effects and the other said that it could awaken your wildest passion. He chuckled at how ridiculous they sounded and wondered why some people even bothered to buy it. Some even use them frequently as a part of their daily needs. But then again maybe it was because the cook already found contentment from his cigarettes, whenever he needed to calm his nerves or to distract himself he just need to lit a cigar. Maybe he sounded just as ridiculous to incences-addicted people. It made him remember that he nearly ran out of cigars and needed to get the new ones. He spent his supplies way too much than he normally should last night, desperately in need of a distraction from the troubles that suddenly seemed to be drawn towards him in just one day.

"Any of it caught your interest?" A voice suddenly said, almost made the cook stumbled backwards because he didn't hear someone had came in.

"N-no, thanks." He finally managed a reply. If this woman was intentionally trying to spook him, she should be proud of herself because she succeeded. Well, at least half succeeded, coz the cook could never be scared by anyone, ever. He was a man, dammit!

"So, what can I help you for?"

"Do you have orange scented aromatherapy? My friend likes your massage oil and she wants an aromatherapy with the same scent."

"I see. I'm glad she likes it. Please have a seat, I'll be right back." She said, retreating to her storage room.

Sanji wondered why she preferred to put her products in her storage room rather than on the display shelf as a normal shop would, but then again it was her shop and he decided to drop it at that. He eyed free items displayed in front of his seat and continued reading some more of the packaging and scoffed all the while at them until the old woman came out from the storage room carrying bottles of different sizes in her hands.

"Here you go. I sold it in three different amounts. Which one do you want?"

"Nami-swan said she liked it, so I'll have that one." He gestured towards the largest sized bottle she put on the table. She wrapped it with brown paper and gave it to him after he handed her the money.

The old woman nodded to the incences on the round table.

"Are you sure you don't want any? They're freebies and quickly got out of stock. There were two loud boys who came earlier. They seemed nice and so enthusiasthic about it so I let them took nearly half of them. Not sure what will they do with it all of them though."

Sanji had the strangest feeling that he might know who were those two idiots might be and simply chuckled at their antics. The old lady continued looking at the cook with unreadable expression on her face and the cook really hoped she wasn't using her ability on him right now. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and quickly excused himself.

"At least take this one, you will need it later." She said, giving Sanji a pack of the free incense and instead of saying something more to give an indication that she's reading his mind as he had suspected, the woman only smiled at him.

"Uh... thank you." He said and thanked her awkwardly then making his way to the door without delay. Soon he was surrounded by the heat of the midday sun and once again found himself facing the dusty small road. The door swung on its hinges behind his back followed by the little chiming sound and finally closed, but not before he could hear her saying "good luck". He jerked his head around reflectively, but the old door already shut close before his bewildered face. What did that for? The cook shrugged it off and started making his way towards the dock but he couldn't dismiss the feeling that he was being set up into something that he's not going to enjoy.

Back on the ship, Nami announced to everyone that the log pose needed one more day before it set for the next island so Luffy suggested the crew to have a campfire party that night and everyone agreed. It's been a while since they had that kind of party in Skypiea and everyone was quite excited, even Sanji and Zoro. The party would take place on the beach near the spot where The Thousand Sunny was anchored. The cook put the newly purchased stuffs on the galley's table and quickly took a shower so he could join the party preparation immediately. He decided to pick the same shirt he wore in Skypiea and a pair of black pants and sandals. Sanji joined in with the rest of the crew who had gathered on the beach right when Nami was giving each crew their orders.

"Usopp and Franky, you can get us some dry woods from the forest nearby then build us a campfire here and what I mean is a _normal sized_ camp fire, not the crazy one like what we had in Skypiea. Got it?"

"Gotcha!" The sharpshooter and the shipwright answered in unison.

"Chopper, Luffy, you two can help me and Robin carry some stuffs from the ship and help with the preparation."

"You can help Sanji prepare the meal, Zoro." Zoro and Sanji briefly shared nervous glance before hurriedly looked away from each other, but beside Nami and Robin, no one seemed to notice it.

The swordsman then sent a death glare at the grinning navigator. What was she trying to do teaming him with the stupid cook after what had happened the other day?! That witch and her wicked tricks! Why did she really enjoy making his life miserable?

Everyone left their spot to start with their tasks; Franky and Usopp walked towards the nearest forest, Luffy flung himself and Copper directly to the ship using his devil fruit ability, and Sanji walked to the same direction. Nami and Robin also made their way to the ship soon after and finally the swordsman followed with a grunt. He watched his steps to keep a distance with the cook just so he wouldn't need to look at the other on their way to the ship and the blonde seemed like doing the same thing.

Aboard The Sunny, The green haired teen saw Sanji stopped in front of the galley door and glanced at him to make sure whether the swordsman was following or not before entering. Zoro suddenly felt his legs went unbelievably heavy but he know he had to join in sooner or later. And later wasn't good, the cook could be suspicious and that's the first thing he tried to prevent from happening. The blonde was already busy taking out some ingredients he needed from the shelves when Zoro entered. He stopped clumsily before the table and tried to talk as normal as possible.

"…so-uh, what do I do?" He started. Fuck, even Luffy would notice he's trying not to sound nervous.

The cook turned around, a bit startled, and when their eyes met, he quickly shifted his gaze at something else besides the swordsman.

"Erm… you could uh-get booze… in the storage room." He said.

He went to the storage room and back with a crate of sake then asked for further direction from the blonde who seemed a little bit dazed every time Zoro talked to him. He wasn't the most observant person in the world, but could it be that the cook was nervous over his presence? Was the upper deck's incident bothered him that much or was it because he noticed the swordsman's attempt to kiss him back? No, it wasn't just an _attempt_, he _kissed_ him back! He couldn't resist the feel of the soft nervous lips caressing his own and suddenly his hormones took control. Oh fuck, how he longed how it made his entire body shuddered and craved for more. The pervert cook sure knew how to kiss a girl or a guy in that matter, even though he probably imagined him for Nami while doing it. Hell, whatever. What he needed to focus right now was to lay his eyes somewhere else and more importantly, quit thinking of how tempting those lips looked when holding a cigarette because that's exactly what he was doing and thinking right now.

"Hey… you alright?" The cook asked.

"Huh-what?" Sanji's voice interrupted the green haired teen from his train of thoughts.

"I called you twice already."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. What did you ask earlier?" The swordsman quickly said, trying to change the topic.

_What the hell?!!_ Since when did his mind degraded into the same level as the perverted cook? He's not having dirty images about those lips of the stupid curly brow! Goddammit!

"SAAANJIIIIIII I'm starving! What will we have for dinner?" Luffy barged in to the galley.

"Luffy? Don't you have some stuff to be carried to the beach?" asked Sanji.

"Me? No, I'm done and so does everyone else. You two are too slow!" The captain complained.

Was it really that long? Both men were struggling to explain their situation in the most acceptable way, and Sanji was always faster and as much as Zoro hate to admit it, the cook was also better than him at it.

"Well, we… couldn't find some needed stuffs from the storage room so… um, I have to search for the substitutes. But we're almost done here."

"… yeah" Zoro added lamely.

"Oh, ok that's good. So what will we have tonight?" The cheerful boy said.

"We'll have barbeque and roasted sea monster. We can cook it together on the beach." Said the cook.

Sanji decided they had gathered enough and the three of them took all that was needed without any difficulties and left the ship together so the party could be started soon after. Dinner went pretty much noisy and messy as usual around the campfire and everyone enjoyed their time. Zoro chose his sitting spot carefully away from certain blonde cook, worried he might be imagining something stupid if he sat near him. He and Nami were having a drinking contest. Usopp was burning something on the other side of the campfire next to Franky who was singing another silly song about a pirate and a frog with his little guitar. Chopper had shifted into his human form and dance with Luffy who was laughing wildly all along. Robin and the cook were on their right. The archeologist was giggling softly at their captain and their doctor while refusing politely to most of the treat Sanji offered her with his stupid love-struck grin. Occasionally, he would glance over to where Zoro and Nami sat and looked away quickly after, worried someone would notice it.

Zoro finished gulping down his twenty third bottle of booze when he felt his head started spinning and his hands wobbly.

"That's it." He said while slamming his last bottle down unceremoniously. He didn't have to look up to know the navigator was grinning ear to ear over his lost.

"Meh, you're still as lousy as when we're at Whiskey peak." Came the reply. She didn't look much affected by the same amount of alcohol intake. As much as Zoro hate to admit it, Nami seemed to have higher alcohol tolerance than him.

"Whatever. What now, witch?" He asked half-heartedly. He almost wished he didn't take the challenge before. He never been able to beat her in any drinking contests and he sort of knew that he couldn't beat her in it, not that he admitted that she's better or anything but his pride didn't allow him to back off every time she challenged him. And loosing to someone like Nami meant trouble. BIG trouble.

"Hrmm, let me think. What sort of punishment would be fun…?" She mused gleefully, her index finger landed on her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Oh shut up! Just spill it out already!" He snapped in annoyance.

There's a strange glint in her eyes that made the green haired teen mentally shuddered. He wasn't sure what was it, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Okay, I want you to kiss Sanji-"

"_W-WHAT_?!!"

"-the most passionate way you could think of." She finished her sentence.

to be continued

* * *

Hmm, I'm not really satisfied with how the story turned out. Please tell me what you think.


	9. I's supposed ta kiss 'm

Hey y'all! Finally I finished chapter 9! I'm very sorry for the late update but this one's the hardest chapter I've written so far and it made me realized the more chapter a story has the harder it will get to write. It also made me realized there are many talented writers out there who could write multichaptered fanfic in such a short time!

Hope this chappie's enjoyable enough for all you fantastic readers and reviewers. Thanks a lot for your support and please enjoy! ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: I's supposed ta kiss 'm**

"No fucking way!" The swordsman barked at the navigator.

"I thought you said a swordsman always keep their promise. Can I even trust you to keep your own words?" The orange head started, her face made an exaggerated disappointed expression which was extremely annoying the already annoyed Zoro.

"You sea witch! It's different! There's no way in hell I'd do it!" He gritted his teeth.

"Oh my, I didn't know you're that anxious when it comes to petty things like romance."

"_SHUT UP_!! I'm _not_ anxious! You know damn well what happened yesterday. Don't make me do _this_!" The green head hissed, leaning his head slightly towards her as he spoke to make sure only she could hear him. His tone was somewhere between threatening and begging.

"Zoro, you have time 'til dawn." with that said, Nami stood up and walked away towards the spot Robin had been sitting almost the whole evening.

"What th-wait _witch_, I'm not fini-" He continued hissing poisonously and tried to follow her but stopped dead when the cook's visible eye shifted to where he stood. Both men visibly froze for a split second before the swordsman quickly tore his gaze away onto something else. For a moment Zoro thought the blonde would scold him for being rude to his Nami-swan but to his surprise, he just turned to greet his Nami-swan with wavering grin while Zoro automatically turned the other way and retreated to his previous spot, almost stumbled on his way back. Robin giggled softly from her vantage point. The swordsman reluctantly sat down on the spot near a tree and saw Nami winked and gave a thumb up to his direction. She received a murderous glare from him but it didn't seem to affect her even the slightest. The orange head ignored him, took a seat next to Robin and cheerfully chatting away with her.

Zoro stole a hasty glance towards the cook who was now fawning over Nami and Robin with his usual idiotic grin while completely being ignored by them as always. What a complete idiot the blonde was. The swordsman would never understand how he could feel attracted towards such buffoon of all people whose mind was completely the opposite of his, except that they had the same ideas about the importance of nakamas and stand for their dreams. But that's what they always say; opposites do attract and Zoro was completely fine by that as long as the relationship worked. He's also perfectly comfortable with his sexual preference and didn't care at all if someone knew he preferred someone of the same sex. Problem was, he's in love with the most notorious womanizer possibly in the Grand Line and obviously the man wouldn't return his feeling even when the world stopped turning. His situation was bad enough already without having to do what a certain crazy girl asked him to do. The green haired swordsman spent the next few hours thinking through many possibilities to do what she asked in the safest way possible without having to lose his pride as a man.

Maybe he could just lie to her, it's the easiest and seemed very alluring but lying was against his principles and if the cunning girl found out, which she was most likely would, she would certainly use it to further blackmail. He didn't need that so the first option was out. The other way was to do it very fast or in certain circumstances so the cook wouldn't even realize what he actually did to him. He could do it while the man was sleeping or even better; while he was drunk. That's sounds like a perfect plan; he wouldn't remember anything the next day. All he needed to do was finding a way to make Sanji drink until he couldn't spell his own name then kiss him. The cook was a light drinker and he was easily taunted, especially when the one who did it was Zoro. Surely the kissing part wouldn't be too difficult when the cook was too drunk, right? After all he's going to be the greatest swordsman in the Grand Line, so kissing one of his crewmates was really nothing. He just needed a few more swigs of booze to help calm his nerves a bit.

"Wanna drink?" Zoro offered a bottle of booze he held on his left hand to the sitting cook. The other man looked up and seemed a bit surprised at this but he accepted the drink anyway.

"Uh-thanks…" Sanji's voice was hesitant. Both men fell quiet. Conversation without insults or taunting was too weird and uncomfortable when they communicate to each other moreover when they started to sounds more like... friends.

"I don't think you could handle it, though. So don't drink all of them." Zoro said, then took a comfortable spot on the sand next to Sanji.

"You think I'm a weakling, marimo? What is it?" The cook demanded, mildly annoyed. He didn't look as annoyed as he usually would when Zoro started to insult him about his alcohol tolerance, though.

"vodka"

"Unlike you, I savor alcohol over its quality of taste not for its ability to make people drunk." The blonde said.

"That's what pansies always say." The swordsman smirked mockingly. His smirk grew wider as Sanji's face reddened in anger.

"Fuck off, marimo!"

Said man didn't bother to stop from his current activity of gulping his drink in the most distasteful manner the cook had ever seen to return the insult. Sanji's brows furrowed a little in disgust but he didn't feel like commenting right now or start an argument with the man. He looked at the bottle on his grip, considering whether he should drink or not. It's been a while since he was drunk at the last three or four port back and tonight the temptation was greater than usual, but he knew it's not a good idea to drink. Not if he wanted to make things right between them tonight. His mind was still haunted by the guilt for making things worse the other day. He was completely messing things up when he actually got a real change to tell the swordsman how he felt and this won't happen again. The cook had told himself that he would tell him the truth as soon as possible despite the great fear of rejection. At least the greenhead deserved that much.

The cook glanced at his surroundings. The campfire had burnt nearly all of the remaining woods and now its flame was merely a weak yellow flicker between piles of black woods. The light shone on the other straw hats' sleeping forms that were scattered around it forming a circle. Sanji's eyes flew back to the only companion who was still awoke and currently sitting on his side with bottles between his legs. The man was already helping himself with his second bottle, gulping the liquid from it as crudely as before. Sanji was taken aback by the swordsman's attitude. He knew the man was greatly hurt and it would surely take some time before he could overcome his pain and started to feel comfortable around the blonde again but why did the green haired man seemed at ease as if nothing had happened at all. Sure someone like Zoro had great mental strength to suppress any pain through his discipline of meditation and other mental exercises, but everyone knew a broken heart wasn't that easy to deal with. No, he wasn't acting like usual, he's even invited him to drink together. Either he recently suffered from a severe blow to the head or he was planning something. Whatever it was, Sanji decided now was his change to make things right again. It was rare to find some alone time to speak with the swordsman without one of the straw hats interrupting when they were sailing on such a small ship, but before he needed a cigarette.

"Listen, I know it's too awkward for me to suddenly say this, but I think I owe you an apology." He said softly, eyes never leaving the sand surface around his feet. The cook waited for a reaction as the sound of the night sea breeze blew the trees around them and the vague sound of crashing waves filled in the silence. Having received no reply, he inhaled the cigarette deeply and letting its smoke filled his lungs before continuing.

"Zoro, what I did earlier, it's…I-I'm…Sorry, I really am." Still no reply from the swordsman. The cook dared himself to glance at him to find the man was still paying full attention only to his booze.

"Oi did you hear me just now?"

The green haired man finally tore his attention away and looked at the cook with his usual stoic face. Then to the cook's surprise, he chuckled. "the hell were you babbling about?"

"I'm trying to apologize, Marimo."

"What for?"

"I lied. When I said I love Nami-swan… I lied. I mean, I do like someone but it's not her."

"Funny, I thought I'm the only one who like someone but didn't tell them the truth." The swordsman chuckled slightly.

Sanji was considering whether the other man was trying to be sinister. "……Really?" He asked reluctantly for he wasn't sure he wanted him to continue.

"I really like this one person. Don't know why…"

"W-who is the person?" The blonde asked again, a mixed feeling of curiosity and anxiety pushed him forward.

"He's… a moron and a pervert but unfortunately I've been in love with him for a long while. I guess I'm the biggest moron for not even tried to tell him… If only I could make him look at me differently for once."

"…uh, I-"

"…that sea witch asked me to give him something but I don't think I can."

"Wh-what…? I mean, why?"

"He _hates_ me. I don't want him to hate me more just for some stupid drinkin' game."

"...why would he? Exactly what was Nami-swan asked you to give?"

"Why do you care?" Zoro put down his last bottle with unnecessary force, causing the bottle sank halfway down onto the sand. His face was hidden by shadows from a tree nearby. A low rumbling voice was coming out from his throat and his body was shaking slightly.

"Oi… you okay?" asked the genuinely concerned cook. He leaned slightly forward to better check on his crewmate. Then he heard him chuckled a long weird chuckle while his body's shaking even more.

"What th-? What's so funny?" The surprised cook was being answered by another chuckle. The usually grumpy guy seemed exceptionally happy tonight unless… "Hey, how many bottles have you had?" The cook placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter…" The swordsman said stubbornly and slapped the hands away. "I need to…" He rose then walked away but his feet felt wobbly like jelly. He managed to make a few steps forward before he stumbled and fell unceremoniously. He tried to rise again but fell the second time. A pair of lean but strong arms held him on the waist to help him stood up.

"I can do it m'self, go away!" He shoved the arms away and instantly fell back down. The third time he started to crawl like a dog. The sight was quite miserable but apparently Zoro thought it was funny and was laughing idiotically. The cook rolled his eyes and sighted, unable to decide whether he should feel pity or laugh at the drunken swordsman. Zoro had never been this drunk as long as the cook could remember and he couldn't help not to feel guilty for it. For now, at least he could make sure the idiot swordsman wouldn't cause trouble and ended up being lost on the other end of the island. He reached for the greenhead again and helped him stood on his feet, despite the other's resistance.

"You're not going anywhere, marimo. You'd lost."

"Pretty stubborn are ya?…remind me of dat damn love cook…" The swordsman said, he had given up resisting at this point. The blonde ignored him and led him back to where the others were then put him down under a tree near the camp fire. Losing the arms to support his torso, the swordsman's limp upper body fell backward and landed onto the sand surface behind him.

"Wait,…I furgot sumthing…" His face was so red from drunkenness he looked like a talking tomato.

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning." The cook said. He was about to pull himself up.

"I said, wait." Zoro grabbed the front of Sanji's pink floral shirt and pulled it down, causing both cook's hands and feet collided on the ground on the other man's sides, locking Zoro beneath him.

"O-oi!" The blonde's face was hot and red over the suggestive position and his heart was pounding wildly with anticipation. The greenhead stopped and studied him with the kind of intensity as if he had never seen another human before, but the way he looked at him with his half lidded eyes was full of suggestiveness. The strong smell of alcohol in his hot breath brushed all over Sanji's face and neck and making him light headed.

"Y' know… he 'as quite captivating eyes, just like you…" Zoro said out of nowhere.

"You're drunk."The cook said but he couldn't stop his face from blushing madly. Thank God Zoro was too drunk to realize it.

"…'n dat eyebrow…'s really weird, you look _just_ like 'm. You even wear d'same crazy shirt..." The swordsman muttered.

"What-" The blonde protested or was going to but being cut short when Zoro pulled him down, roughly bumped their lips onto each other and almost broke their noses in the process. Sanji was as still as a stone statue. The swordsman pushed and sucked his bottom lip firmly but not too rough. His hot tongue licked teasingly on the blonde's lip, gently asking for an access to his mouth cavern. The heat and the scent of alcohol drown the cook's senses and slowly melt him into the touch. He parted his lips slightly and pushed a bit forward. Their tongues were brushing and teasing each other while their hands were holding one another's face. The cook could feel the vague taste of blood mixed with hot saliva and alcohol. He wasn't sure whether it was his blood or the swordsman's but the taste was so Zoro and he knew he liked it.

"I's supposed ta kiss 'm. 's dat gud 'nough?" Zoro pulled away abruptly to ask the blonde.

"…wha-?" Sanji's clouded mind was barely registered the sudden question.

"I said, was dat gud? I's supposed ta-" The swordsman repeated but being interrupted by the cook's mouth on his. The heat intensified as the kiss deepened but once again the green head broke it.

"You haven't ans-" He started.

"Idiot, you already kissed _him_! Now shut the hell up and stop interrupting." The cook answered impatiently.

"I know, cook."

"Huh? You-" The bewildered cook was ready to explode but Zoro pulled him by his collar then planted his lips on the blonde and his anger was soon forgotten.

* * *

One more chapter to go! ^_^


	10. He's mine Nami swan!

Hi again folks! I can't believe I finished this chapter, I thought it's gonna take longer to write but once I started to type some paragraphs I turned out writing a few pages!

Yay, I'm so happy hahaha! the ending might seemed pretty weird for some of you but that's how I write sometimes so please bear with me. ^^'

Oh, I wanna thanks all wonderful readers and reviewers of this fic. Without you, I definitely won't be able to write until this chapter.

Anyway, please enjoy people!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: He's Mine, Nami-swan!**

Early sunrise shone on the two figures of the straw hat crew who snuggled into each other's warmth. The green haired swordsman was snoring lightly with arms wide apart and his back against the sand surface while the leaner frame of the blond cook was laying halfway on top of him, face breathing steadily onto the swordsman's chest. A streak of faint light reached the cook's face and gently woke him up. He blinked lazily and waited while his vision came to focus. He hated waking up in the morning and had to start a new day with bunch of troublemaking idiots, the only thing that kept him up was the thought that he could greet the two lovely ladies and fix them breakfast. Today though, was different. Today his mood seemed a bit better and his limbs weren't felt as heavy, in fact, he woke up without the light headache he usually had. A snore was heard and it was enough to bring back all the memories from last night and the cause of his good mood. He lifted his head and looked at the source of the voice. He smirked at the green head's furrowing brows while his mouth was slightly apart. What a weird combination of facial expression. The swordsman's face looked stupid and Sanji made a mental note that he would have to take a picture of him next time he saw that expression again but now all the cook wanted was to look at it for a while. As much as Sanji hate to admit it, he liked what he saw.

As if on cue, Zoro suddenly stirred and opened his eyes to look at the blonde with a low grunt.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Teased the cook.

"Morning, shithead." Came the answer. Sanji only chuckled in return as he watched the other's furrow deepened.

"The hell's so funny?! Fuck…" The swordsman grumbled, grabbing his head with one hand.

"Try not to speak so loud, that'll help."

Zoro grunted and slowly laid his head back down. His muscles relaxed a bit as the headache subsided.

"Didn't mean it to be so rough, but apparently you're weaker than I had thought." Sanji started. "You have a nice cut there." The blonde motioned his finger to his own bottom lip to give Zoro a clue.

"You don't have any rights to say that cook, you have one too." Zoro retorted with an arrogant smirk and it grew wider as he watched Sanji's annoyed reaction when he realized he had bruise on his lip as well. The swordsman kept his smirk wide although he could feel his cut was seeping fresh blood. He could feel the slight pain on his lip when the salty morning breeze blew his way.

"Idiot, you're bleeding again." The cook simply said. Then he leaned in to lick the blood clean from the swordsman lip whose cheeks turned bright red immediately, smug grin was completely wiped out from his face. The blonde mentally smirked, enjoying his victory over the man. "That's for tricking me into thinking you're drunk." He said.

"I didn't fake it entirely, I _was_ a bit drunk." The green head snapped. "Besides, I'm not the one who told a lie."

"Hey I apologized, remember?"

"Yeah, but you haven't told me why you did it." Zoro stared at the blonde. His face was dead serious and his onyx eyes vaguely showed pain.

"Uh, i-it's because… I'm a c-coward. I wasn't ready to accept my feelings… and I was too scared of rejection so when you confronted me, I… lied."

"I have no idea it'll hurt you so much… I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to." There, he said it. The blond breathed deeply and instinctively reached for a cigarette in his pants pocket. He took the last stick on the cigarette pack and struggling to light it a few times before finally succeeding. The feel of smoke burning his lungs helped him calmed down a bit.

"…I guess it's partly my fault. I've never told you assuming you would instantly reject me, or worst… I was being a coward too." Zoro confessed. They both went to a moment of silent.

"I forgive you, curly brow. For being a liar and a coward."

"Why _thanks_, marimo. I forgive you as well."

"You're becoming senile, cook. I didn't say I'm sorry."

"Then that makes you the biggest jerk."

"I have different method to say I'm sorry." The swordsman smirked.

"And what is that?" asked the slightly bewildered cook.

The green head took the cigarette from between Sanji's lips and threw it away on the sand. Then he pulled the blonde closer to him and turned their position around so he was on top.

"This," he leaned down to whisper to the cook's ear then started invading his mouth with his own. Sanji let the swordsman led the kissing for a while but not for long as lust quickly took over and the crave to control surged. He broke the kiss momentarily to flip their position around and then kissed with more force, pinning the other man to the ground. Zoro's hand reached the back of the blonde's head, encouraging his action while his other free hand trailed down to caress the other man's back. The two men were too busy with their current ministrations that they didn't notice two of their crewmates had been watching them in silent for a while until one of them spoke.

"What are you doing? Stop eating Zoro, Sanji!" Luffy yelled.

Both men froze at the sound of their young captain and instantly pulled away from each other, their faces were as white as a paper sheet. They hadn't expecting any of their nakamas to wake until at least half an hour later or so and they completely hadn't prepared for this. Luffy's words then sunk in and they shouted in unison.

"_W-what?!"_

"No, I don't think he's trying to eat swordsman-san, Captain-san." Robin's calm voice was heard.

Sanji almost fainted from the knowledge that one of the female crewmembers saw what he just did with the green haired swordsman.

"R-Robin cwan! I can explain what just happened!" He shouted in a panic attempt to save his dignity as a ladies man.

"Don't worry about it, cook-san." She smiled soothingly. "But maybe captain-san would like some explaining."

"Yeah! Why did you try to eat Zoro, Sanji? I would never forgive you if you do that again. It's gross!!" The rubber boy said.

"_What?!_ I thought you're going to say something about never harm a nakama or something!" Sanji snapped, a vein popped on his forehead.

"How long have you been up, Luffy?" Zoro sighed.

"Long enough for him to make a conclusion you were being eaten alive by cook-san." The archeologist replied.

"Listen Luffy, first of all, curly brow could never do anything to me without my permission because I am definitely stronger"

"Why you-"

"Secondly, you're under age. So you couldn't ask anything about it until you're one or two years older. Got it?"

"But I'm 17!" Luffy pouted.

"Mentally you're underage." Zoro said bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The monkey boy protested, arms folded in front of his chest defensively.

"That could as well be a compliment, Captain-san." Robin cheered her young captain.

"Really?" Luffy's face lit up again and the swordsman mumbled a frustrated 'whatever'.

"Oh, I have another question!" Luffy raised his hand in excitement a second later.

"Fine, but it's better not the same question with different words." Zoro said impatiently.

"Okay. Are you stupid, Zoro?"

"What?!" The swordsman growled, starting to lose his calm.

"There's no age limit for asking about what you guys did. I saw it in one of Robin's book, they call it…, um… canni-ball!" Luffy said.

"You mean cannibal, captain-san." Robin corrected.

"Seriously Luffy, are you that dense? They're clearly kissing." Nami's voice butted in. Everyone turned to where her voice came from. There, Nami was sitting with her arms hugging her knee. To her left, there's Usopp who was gawking with eyes wide in shock tears while his hands were still shielding Chopper's eyes from the previous view being displayed before them. And on the far left sat the cyborg, Franky. Everyone has been watching them all along!

"N-Nami swaaan!! Y-you have woken up as well?" Sanji was on the verge of mental breakdown now. Not Nami swan too! Now he had lost his face in front of his lovely angels. He had no other reason to live after this!

"But Nami, look, they clearly had bitten each other off somewhere. There's blood on their mouths!"

"It's called _LOVE_, Luffy-bro. And they have been swept by its high tide!" Franky said, started to strum his guitar, ready to sing a song out of it. Both the cook and the swordsman tried to ignore curious eyes of their crewmates, staring at their feet intently as if they were just found out that the object was really interesting all of a sudden.

"Eeeeeeeek! B-Blooooooodd!!!!" Usopp was finally able to shift from shocked-and-speechless into freaking out-and-screaming mode.

"Aaaaachh!! Blooood?!! Where? S-someone's bleeding! D-D-Doctor!! W-wait, that's ME!!" Chopper ran around in panic and freaked himself more from screaming too loud.

"Marimo, this is all your fault!" Sanji glared at the swordsman.

"No shit, pervert cook. You started it." He retorted in annoyance.

"What did you call me, shitty swordsman?!"

"I called you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a kick aimed directly to his head, which he barely managed to dodge in the last seconds. Another fight of swords and foot was quickly ensued.

"Love? I don't understand." Luffy cocked his head to the side and thinking hard, ignoring the whole chaos around him.

"Alright idiots! Stop fooling around and start cleaning up. The log pose will be set by ten this morning." Nami shout loudly to drown the background noises the others were making.

"Anyone who's not working won't get their lunch and dinner." Her warning worked like a horse master's whip. The whole male crewmembers instantly started cleaning up, their previous activities forgotten.

* * *

After lunch, The Thousand Sunny set sail to the open sea again, leaving behind the small port of the island. The straw hats were scattered about on its deck, currently busy with their own routines, save for the orange haired navigator. Her mind was preoccupied with new plans for a battle she had yet to win while sitting on her lawn chair on the upper deck, under the shade of her mikan trees. A moment later Sanji came with fruitful beverage for her and Robin who was sitting nearby.

"Nami-swan, Robin-cwan, I made you-" He started to sang.

"Sanji-kun, could you ask Zoro to come here?" She asked sweetly.

"Th-that idiot swordsman? Of course, Nami-swan… but may I ask what would you need from him? Maybe I could tell him your request and your relaxing time wouldn't have to be spoiled by his presence." He said out of impulsiveness. He was only worried the idiot swordsman would ruin his Nami-swan's goodtime. Really. That's the only thought that crossed his mind when he said it. Ok, maybe he sounded jealous and a bit insecure, and maybe he did feel that way slightly but it's really not the main reason of his act.

"Don't worry, Sanji-kun. I will return him without a single scratch." She winked at him playfully and made the cook's cheeks stained with blush. The raven haired woman beside them giggled softly at the sight.

"Th-that's not what I meant, Nami-swan!"

"Oh no Sanji-kun, I know what you meant." She was grinning from ear to ear, apparently enjoyed seeing the cook flushed and stuttered in embarrassment. "Well, will you call Zoro for me then?"

"Hai, Nami-swan. I'll go right away!" He said.

"What do you want?" The green head scowled at Nami. His tone was harsher than what he intended to be, but he didn't really care. He still had a bit of hang over and he was upset from being woken up by the cook's feet none too gently and the only reason for the interruption was because the navigator wanted something from him.

"Ungrateful as always." Nami shook her head in disapproval. "I called you to ask a favor and you must agree because you owe me big time, Zoro."

"What the hell?"

"You two would still be too busy being cowards and avoid each other if it wasn't for me. Now you must help me in return." She continued.

"Look, witch. All you ever did was adding extra headache to my head. I had to figure out the rest of it myself and suffered the shitty consequences."

"If I hadn't pushed you to kiss him, we all wouldn't wake up to see you so eagerly kissed each other, would it?"

"Y-you're not supposed to-we didn't…shit… Alright, you win. What do you want from me?" The swordsman sighted in defeat.

* * *

The blonde cook was sitting cross legged on the floor of the crow's nest with blanket wrapping his body. He had been sitting like that for two hours and he started to struggle to keep his eyes open. It's been a long day and he was tired. Of what, he wasn't sure, but he suspected it's because of what happened this afternoon. It was bothering his mind until now although he managed to distract himself for a while when he was preparing dinner in the kitchen. He had been underestimating the feeling of insecurity he had from his new relationship with the green haired swordsman and pretended everything was okay when in truth it was not. He knew Zoro and Nami were just pretending when they acted they were in love, and even after he found out that Zoro only did it to try to make him jealous, he still he couldn't help feeling insecure whenever he saw Nami and Zoro together.

He shifted a bit to a more comfortable position and leaned his back against the wooden wall. The temptation of closing his eyes was getting bigger and there were moments where he almost fell asleep but he managed to stay awake until he heard someone was climbing the mast to the crow's nest. He leaned forward and listened carefully. If Sanji was a dog, his ears must have perked up to the source of the sound. From the climbing pace he could guess that the person was one of his crewmates and from the light footsteps he could tell that it was probably one of his female crewmembers, Robin most likely so he waited until the trap door being opened.

"N-Nami-swan?" He was a bit surprised to see the navigator instead of Robin.

"Sanji-kun, can you help me? This is very urgent." She said.

"Of course, my sweet! How can I help you?"

"Zoro's missing. Can you help me find him?"

"You mean missing as in really missing or he's just not on his usual sleeping spot?"

"I can't find him anywhere!"

"Okay, calm down Nami-swan. I'm sure he's somewhere near. The idiot 's probably just sleeping in the storage room or got lost on his way to the toilet. Did he do something nasty to you?"

"No, I just need to find him immediately."

"Don't worry Nami-swan, I'll find him for you!" He climbed down from the crow's nest and heading to the storage room only to find there's no one inside besides barrels of water and sacks of food supply. He checked the galley, the aquarium area, and the toilet as well, but found nothing. He went checking the other possible areas of the ship without any result. The only place left was the men's bunkroom, the cook headed there anyway although he assumed that must have been the first place Nami had checked and made it the least possible place to find the swordsman.

He walked in to the dark room and scanned through the sleeping silhouettes of the male crewmates. Zoro's hammock was empty, as he had suspected. He was just about to leave when he noticed there's something different on the empty hammock out of the corner of his eyes. He turned around and took a few steps forward to examine it more closely. There's something moving on the lower side of the bed, hidden under the disarray blanket. The cook's narrowed eyes went wide as he saw that it was a doll. The cook gasped inaudibly when he heard it snoring like the swordsman. Wait a minute, somehow this situation seemed familiar. He had seen this small Zoro before and suddenly he shuddered when he remembered where. No way. He was in the same creepy Barbie Zoro dream he had a few days ago. It was like being sucked into different episodes of horror TV series. This can't be happening! Was the Nami in this dream was the same mean Nami like in his previous dream? He didn't feel like continuing but he had no other choice besides trying to follow it until he woke up. Dream wasn't something that our mind could control, it controlled us. At least this one didn't have that creepy song in it. With that in mind, he decided to carry on.

"…M-Marimo?" he whispered but received no reaction. He then poked the doll's stomach with his index finger briefly but the doll's snore only got louder. The cook started loosing his patient and poked harder. The little doll stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"What is it, shitty cook?" He grumbled.

The cook only stared at him, watching in amusement as the little doll got up lazily from his laying position and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was a bit different from the one he remembered on his previous dream. This one looked so real, as if someone had shrunk Zoro into the size of a 12 inches doll. And he looked… kinda cute….until he started talking.

"Oi, curly brow! I'm talking to you!" His frown deepened.

"Shut up! Why do I always have to meet you in my dream?"

"Same to you, crap cook. What do you want?" The chibi marimo demanded.

"Nami-swan is looking for you, she thought you were missing." The blonde started. But then remembered if this Nami was the same with the one in his dream, she would probably want to torture this Zoro because she didn't get him the last time. Not that Sanji really care now that he remembered how annoying the little marimo was.

"That stubborn witch, she hasn't given up yet." Zoro mumbled to himself.

"Don't call her that, you stupid doll! Or I'll beat you myself."

"Ah, you found him Sanji-kun!" Nami's voice from the door interrupted them. She dove pass Sanji and grabbed Zoro in a blink of an eye. "You've been a bad boy, Zoro! I'll punish you after this." She scolded him.

"Let me go! I don't belong to you anymore! I belong to him!" He squirmed on Nami's fierce grip, and pointing at the blond cook who could only stared back in confusion.

"That's not true. Right, Sanji-kun? You know he belongs to me." She asked him sweetly.

"N-Nami-swan, I-uh… I don't know…" He started

"What did you say, Sanji-kun?"

"I mean, from what I remembered, yeah, he belongs to you…"

"There. You heard what he said, little demon? He doesn't want you." She cooed to the doll.

"Th-that's not what-"

"You don't want me?" The little doll asked weakly, as if he was just repeating it to himself. Sanji couldn't stand to look at his eyes so he looked away. It was too painful to see. It's as if he had told Zoro he could no longer hold a sword anymore. The glint of strength and confidence in his eyes was replaced by deep pain of betrayal for a moment.

"This time, don't bother to scream for help because I own you and no one would come to your aid." Nami said while she walked away from the room with the now silent doll in her grips. He didn't even move when she shook him in her tight grips, as if he were already dead. Sanji stood there unmoving and as he watched the sight, his stomach churned and his heart pained from guilt.

"W-wait, Nami-swan!" The cook called and the navigator turned around slowly.

"Yes?" She asked with her sweet voice. A smile on her pretty face.

Oh God, this was harder than what he thought. The cook breathed in deeply and glanced at the lifeless looking Zoro doll. Even though he knew it was just a dream, it felt really hurt to watch.

"Nami-swan, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid you're wrong. He's... mine."

"What?" She asked in disbelieve.

"He's mine Nami-swan! So I'd like to have him back." He demanded with more confidence this time.

* * *

**THE END**

Yes, you read it right. it's the end.

Eh, you don't believe me? Me neither. I guess I have been underestimating this story when I said this is the last chapter. There will be one more to come for this fic so you can ignore my last author note.

Sanji had the creepy Barbie Zoro dream again! (although he didn't really look like a barbie in this chapter) I think chibi Zoro is very cute! I wish I had one to keep in a bottle! (evil laugh) XD

Sanji: ...You're creepier than Zoro as a Barbie.

Me: I agree. Review?

I received some reviews and apparently I've led some readers into thinking that this chapter was the ending because of my nasty author note :P. The story will have one more chapter and I'm sorry for the confusion people! I'll put the tbc text to avoid any confusion now.

**To be continued**


	11. They just need some alone time

**Hi all! I got too excited and finish chapter 11 earlier than I thought, hehe I'm so happy! **

This chapter was supposed to be longer than this, but I decided to split the other half with NamixLuffy part in it for the next update which is the epilogue I'm currently writing coz of my stubbornness to end this chapter with SanjixZoro having their lovely private time together, hohoho. Sorry Nami and Luffy, I made you two wait. ^^'

Full of SanjixZoro fluffiness ahead, so please enjoy! :D

Oh, and One Piece isn't belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: They just need some alone time**

"Did you just say I was wrong and he was right?" Nami's head leaned slightly towards the cook, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well,… yes." Sanji faltered a bit but kept holding his ground. It was hard to go against a girl and a very beautiful girl at that!

"Fine. You can say whatever you like but I'm not going to give him to you." She said after a few moment of silent to get over her shock that the girl craving cook had actually proclaimed a war against her. If he wanted a war, he would get one!

"But Nami-swan-" Before the cook could finish his sentence, the orange haired girl had already walked out of the room and was heading hurriedly towards the deck. The cook's mind went blank for a few seconds before he could register what was she trying to do. He hurriedly went after her towards the ship's deck and scanned the area for any sign of Nami.

"Nami-swan?" He called but received no answer. He was just about to go to the girl's bedroom when he heard her voice calling from above.

"N-Nami-swan, what are you doing up there?" He asked, wondering how the hell she could climb all the way up to the crow's nest that fast.

"Sanji-kun," She shouted, "I changed my mind. You can have him but you must plunge in the deadly ocean to get him." With that said, she lifted her arm with Zoro in her grip and threw him forcefully towards the side of the ship, to the dark water below where various kinds of sea monster swam around and waited for any prey. It was like they were floating on the red line.

"Wait, Nam-Nooooooo!!" He yelled but it was too late. He watched in horror as the little Zoro being thrown towards one of the hungry looking sea monster's mouth. He ran to the railing to see the monster whose form looked much like a giant serpent with dark purple-green scales closed his mouth and swallowed.

"ZOROOOOO!" He shouted as the creature dove in, bringing Zoro with it and disappeared into the depth of the dark ocean. Without a second thought, he prepared himself to jump but suddenly there were invisible arms holding him, preventing him from jumping over board.

"NO! Let me go you motherfucker!!" He cursed to whoever interfering bastard who was holding him down. He squirmed and kicked violently to break free but the grips only gotten tighter. He caught the glimpse of green and purple disappeared beneath the grey colored water out of the corner of is eyes before he fell rolling on the wooden deck, struggling to free his upper torso and arms.

"Let go!!" He yelled and struggled some more to the point where he had no strength left and needed to take in some oxygen and rest for a while. The stubborn arms were still holding him firmly as he laid down in defeat. His eyes felt burning and tears threatening to fall down as his eyes played the last image of blurry green and purple disappearing beneath the ocean. The monster would already swim miles away from here as he lay there on the deck, still stuck with the arms. He tried to squirm for the last time before hot tears flowing freely down his burning cheeks.

"Zoro…" He began to sob. He felt the strong arms loosened their hold a bit and then move to wipe his tears.

"…anji. Sanji, it's okay." A deep soothing voice whispered on his ear. "It's okay."

The blond cook felt a weird sensation of his mind being pulled into consciousness and the voices alongside with the warmth gradually felt stronger and closer. He opened his wet eyes to meet with pair of concerned dark eyes staring back at him.

"Z-Zoro?" He stuttered.

"It's okay, only a bad dream." The green haired man whispered then wiped the tears away from the cook's cheeks.

"Shit…" The cook mumbled but he sighed in relief at the revelation. Yeah, he was only dreaming. He remembered now but it felt so real he could still feel his heart ached and his eyes burned. Shit, this was totally embarrassing. Sanji tried to look away to hide his red eyes but the swordsman just kissed him gently on the cheek as he lay back down next to Sanji and cuddled him. He would never expect someone as rude and manner less as Zoro could be so gentle and understanding at times like this but he gladly accepted it and showed his appreciation by placing his own hand on the swordsman's. His thumb was caressing the rough skin texture lovingly while he glanced at the window. It was still dark outside but his watch will be over soon. He had the urge to get a cigarette but remembered that he had finished the pack in his pocket. Besides, he'd rather have Zoro's warmth than a stick of cigarette right now so he laid still.

"Wanna tell me about it?" The green head asked after a while, his hot breath was tickling Sanji's neck. "You looked pretty upset."

"No." The blonde snorted in slight irritation.

"Did I die in the dream?" Zoro trailed off.

"Don't make me kick you, marimo."

Zoro let out a small chuckle. "It was really sweet, though. The way you cried while calling my name. I could almost feel what was happening."

Fucking shit. So he cried and called the swordsman's name while sleeping in front of him?

"Shut the fuck up, marimo, or I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to the red line." The cook grumbled, his face bright red in aggravation. "How the hell did you end up here anyway?" The cook asked, tried to change the subject.

"Well, I didn't feel sleeping in the men's bunk so I thought I could steal some booze while you do your watch. But then I found you overslept and I decided to wait so I can kick you for abandoning your duty when you're up."

"…right. But you're so deeply in love with me and ended up kissing and hugging me instead." Sanji smirked teasingly.

"Damn…how did you figure that out, love cook?" Zoro chuckled again and snuggled into the crook of Sanji's neck. The cook turned around to face the swordsman and cupped his hand on the green head's cheek.

"Because marimo, I was born brilliant." And he proceeded giving the man a passionate kiss on the lips, which received an equally willing response from the swordsman. Their tongues were caressing each other in slow but steady movements. They're savoring each second passed touching and exploring one another's body with their free hands. But before things got heated up more, a noise interrupted them.

"You heard something?" Sanji broke away to listen to the source of the sound.

"No, nothing." Zoro mumbled between his butterfly kisses on the blonde's face. The blonde soon forgot about the noise and continued teasing the green head's neck and jaw line with his mouth. The two lovebirds were finally able to enjoy their private moment together, without having to be intruded by one of their crewmates who almost seemed to know when and where to run across them accidentally. Well sort of, at least. Even though it wouldn't happen without Robin's interference. Because, unbeknownst to them, just below the wooden trapdoor Usopp was just going to enter the crow's nest to release Sanji and take his watching duty when a hand stopped him and a mouth appeared to tell the sharpshooter not to enter. Usopp squeaked in fright but soon calmed down when he realized it was the raven haired archeologist.

"Zoro's up there as well isn't he? It's lucky I didn't get to see what they were doing in there." Shuddered at the thought, Usopp said in relief when he reached the deck and joined the archeologist in the galley.

"They just need some alone time, long nose-kun. That's all." She smiled while seeping her cup of hot coffee. Not long after they entered the galley and sat, the sound of drizzling rain started to hit against the deck's floorboards and pretty much drowned all the other noises coming from the out side but it was not enough to muffle the banging and the cracking sounds that occasionally came from the direction of the crow's nest which seemed to intensify as time went by. Robin smiled while Usopp tried his best to ignore them every time and continued chatting casually about the weather or other random stuff with such a face that sent Robin giggling each time. The rain got heavier and Usopp, even though he was afraid of storm, silently prayed to some deities up there to add some thunders and wind in it so the sounds would smother the voices his two crewmates currently made.

* * *

**THE END**

Now this is the real ending. Sorry bout the previous fake ending girls, I just want to see how everyone would react if I ended it there, haha gomen... (wear a helmet and open a big umbrella before a volley of random stuffs ensues)

Expect an epilogue for the next couple of days. It would mainly explain what Nami asked Zoro to help her with Luffy and maybe some more SanZo loving!


	12. Epilogue

Hi again dear readers! Epiloque for this fic, finally!!

Really I must say the last part of a story is the most difficult. I kept deciding I didn't like how it turned out and so I kept adding and deleting some paragraphs over and over again until I came up with this version. Can't say I really like this one either though. But anyway, I finished it!

This epilogue is dedicated to all of you who had spent time to read, review, subscribed this fic to story alert or favorited it. What you all had done meant a lot for me, thanks a lot! I'm sorry for the very late update but hopefully the length of this chapter could make up for it (it's the longest chapter I've written so far!).

Special thanks to Crystalbluefox and The Wandering Swordsman, my best pals in the internet! You girls had been giving me supports and motivations through out the ups and downs of this fic and I couldn't thank enough for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. I think everyone knows that :)

Last but not least, please enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was after lunch when Zoro approached Luffy on the front deck. The captain was sitting on the lion head figure of The Thousand Sunny, watching idly at the vast blue water before him while humming some off-key note songs. He's currently too bored to run around and cause trouble on the ship like he usually did. Then he heard the heavy sound of Zoro's boots approaching from behind so he turned his head to greet him.

"Hi Zoro. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just wanna watch the ocean." The swordsman answered.

"Oh"

Luffy turned his face back to the ocean ahead of him and continued humming random tunes he had in his head while tapping his sandals against the figure head, creating a quite disturbing cacophony that successfully ruined the peaceful atmosphere. Zoro has been struggling to come up with a good way to start a serious conversation with his captain but then decided to say what he had already had in his mind just so the annoying sounds would cease.

"Luffy, I was uh,wondering…" He started while cursing inwardly to someone in particular who had made him having to ask such embarrassing questions to the dense and naive rubber boy. "You know about love, right?"

"Hm? Of course I do." The captain answered without hesitation that made Zoro more skeptical than he was before.

"So… have you erm, been in love?" The green head asked anyway, trying his luck.

"Yeah, sure. I'm always in love." Luffy answered without thinking.

"Always?" Now Zoro was sure the boy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah. I'm always in love with Shanks, Makino, Ace, you guys, erm who else? Oh, Vivi, that old man in Alubarna, Granny Kokoro and Chimney, Laboon, Merry,-"

"You even mentioned a whale and a ship?!" Zoro grew fangs on his teeth while barking at his captain.

"Because it's true!" Luffy protested, drowning Zoro's angry shout with high-pitched voice.

"That's not what I'm asking, idiot!" The swordsman snapped and took several deep breath before continuing, "Okay, Luffy. Let me start again. Do you know love between boys and girls? That's what people mean when they say in love."

"Oh…. So you and Sanji are not in love?"

"…Uh, …I-it's complicated. B-But uhm, we are in love. Anyway, what I mean is-" _Damn it Nami!_ _I'll get you later for making me do this!_

"So what makes it different with the love I have for all my nakamas?" _This idiot is really messing up with the idea of falling in love!_

"Let's put it this way. When two persons want to marry, that's because they're in love with each other."

"Ah I see, and then they'll have a lot of kids! When will you and Sanji have kids?" The captain asked excitedly.

"We're not going to, you baka! Men cannot have a child!"

"Aw man, I was getting excited to know what he'd look like. Must be pretty weird…"

"Shut up!! And stop asking stupid questions!" It was hard to keep your cool around someone like Luffy. Zoro tried to calm himself down using one of his meditation techniques. He breathed in and out slowly and let the cool air brushed away some of his frustrations. _Damn Nami!

* * *

_

_Flashback_

26 hours earlier…

"You're asking me to tell Luffy that we're together?! It's ten times more difficult than what you did for me!!"

"Just let him know that we were before you and Sanji are together. What's so hard about it?"

"We're talking about Luffy here!"

"Just tell him! It's very simple."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell him yourself then?"

"Of course I can't tell him, it would be too awkward! AND you owe me a lot so stop complaining and get a move on."

"Yeah right, but don't blame me if things go wrong." He grumbled under his breath and make a leave.

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"Zoro," The captain called, pulling the swordsman away from his train of thoughts. Zoro grunted in reply. The monkey boy turned and looked at the green headed first mate in the eye with serious look.

"Do you love Sanji?"

"W-what?! I mean, of course I do. I told you!" The swordsman couldn't help but got a little nervous from the sudden change of attitude though he tried to keep his facial expression stoic.

"I know, I'm just wondering why you fight a lot if you really love each other. Naa Zoro…" Luffy suddenly leaned towards the swordsman, his face merely a few inches away from the other teenager.

"What?!" The swordsman backed away instantly, not liking the sudden trespass of his personal space.

"Who did that?" He pointed at Zoro's neck.

The green head instinctively covered his lower neck with a hand, tried hiding it from Luffy's intense gaze. "It's nothing! It's just an insect bite!" He barked a little bit too loudly. A big perverted yellow headed smoking insect, he mentally added. The idiot also left several deep marks on his arm, chest, thigh and other private part of the body that would scar for a week, not that the swordsman didn't enjoy when he did it or anything. Fortunately for him, they were all could be hidden under the clothes or located on a rather hidden area, except for the hickey Luffy just saw.

"Were you two been trying to eat each other again?"

"N-No, we were not! And stop saying it like that!" Zoro's face was flushed red in embarrassment and anger.

"Don't worry, Zoro, I understand." The straw hat boy grinned reassuringly at the embarrassed older teen. All the other straw hats said Sanji and Zoro were deeply in love and although Luffy thought the cook's and the swordsman's tendency to attack and try biting one another despite their feelings was strange, he concluded that it must be like his possessiveness towards meat. He love meat very very much and every second all he wanted to do was chewing it and still wanting more. That must be the kind of love they had to each other… but talking about meat… Luffy's stomach started to growl, demanding something more to devour.

"What are you talking about?! It's not-" The first mate's protest was ignored by the captain.

"SANJI!!! MEAT!!" The captain yelled and was ready to catapult himself towards the direction of the galley but was stopped by a hand grabbing firmly on his red sleeveless vest.

"Wait, Luffy I'm not finish." Zoro said in annoyance.

"Hn? You still have question? You asked a lot already."

"And you gave me three questions in return for each question I hadn't even finished! Stop cutting me off, you idiot!" The swordsman snapped.

"But your questions are confusing!" Luffy pouted.

"Fine! I'll make as simple as possible." Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. He stopped and thought for a brief moment to come up with the right way to handle his incredibly dense and naïve captain but couldn't think of a solution. He really didn't think telling Luffy that he and the orange haired navigator were once lover would do any good. It's really pointless and only made things more complicated, not counting that someone could get hurt from misunderstanding. If you like someone then it's better to just tell them the truth, something that he really should've done long time ago with Sanji. But of course to say it was much easier than to really do it so he could understand Nami's way of doing it but then again, asking Zoro to help with her romance problem wasn't really a wise decision to make. He wasn't one particularly good with words and the captain wasn't exactly the sharpest person to understand it quickly anyway. The swordsman knew that the conversation they were about to have wasn't going to go anywhere so he decided to go straight forward into the core.

"Luffy," he said, "What I've been trying to ask was whether you like Nami or not."

"Huh? Of course I like her." Luffy butted in but Zoro lifted his hand to show him he's not finished.

"Listen, Luffy, Nami is in love with you and has been trying to find a way to tell you."

"Really? You mean like the way you feel about Sanji?" The rubber boy enquired curiously and being replied by Zoro's nod. There was a glint of excitement shining in his curious eyes as in a child's eyes when someone told them where the biggest present was hidden the night before Christmas, or in Luffy's case, where the biggest portion of the most delicious meat was hidden. It didn't need a lot of effort to interpret what it meant and the swordsman grinned at this discovery.

"Oi, greedy Marimo! How many bottles had you stolen yesterday?" Sanji suddenly appeared from the corner and walked casually towards them. The swordsman glanced briefly but ignored him and continued talking to the rubber boy.

"Why don't you go and tell her how you feel Luffy?" Zoro proposed.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, moss for brain!" The approaching cook snarled.

"…or even better, show her." The green head continued, still completely ignored the third occupant, then started taking his leave with light steps.

"Show her? How?" Luffy's eyes followed the leaving swordsman walked past the fuming Sanji.

"Damn swordsman, I'll-" The cook was ready to kick the other young man but Zoro moved faster.

"Watch and learn." Zoro simply said then quickly pulled Sanji by the hand and smooch the wide eyed cook in his arms, successfully muffling whatever threat and curses the cook was about to throw. Sanji's stiff and hostile stance was loosened within seconds and his whole body was almost melted visibly into the kiss when Zoro broke the contact and left the blonde awkwardly with deep blush.

"Whoa! You're an expert, Zoro!" Luffy awed and clapped his hands in amazement. "Okay, my turn!" The straw hat boy catapulted himself using his devil fruit ability without warning towards the couple, sending the three of them rolling and crashing several unused box and barrels Franky and Usopp piled on the corner before they finally came to a halt.

"What the hell are you _doing_?!" Zoro and Sanji yelled in unison.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I should show it to her, right?" Luffy grinned sheepishly and stood up and untangle his body from Zoro and Sanji. The young captain then started to run towards the upper deck where the mikan trees were while calling out the navigator. "Naaamiiiiii!"

"_WHAT?_ Show what to Nami-swan??! If you dare to do something inappropriate to her I will kick your sorry ass!!" The cook yelled and tried to run after the boy but being stopped by the swordsman's strong arms.

"What the hell was that, baka?!" The blonde spat after he calmed down a bit and were currently dusting off his shirt and pants.

"What?" The swordsman cocked an eyebrow as if nothing had happened.

"That thing you just done before! What are you trying to do?"

"I was just giving him a little push. Don't worry about her, she would really appreciate it."

"I wasn't asking about that, marimo. What the hell was in your brain showing him _that_ in front of him?"

"Oh? You ashamed?" The green haired teen smirked and carelessly started walking away.

Ashamed? So this idiot of a swordsman was trying to mess with the cook. Trying to show who's the boss was he? Sanji followed the green head walking towards the lawn deck and noticed a deep red-purplish bite mark on the man's left side of the neck and on his inner arm which made him smirked in acknowledgement. His stupid swordsman's pride hurt because of the lovely marks he gave him and so he was trying to get revenge wasn't he? Well he better learn to put his manly pride aside when dealing with the cook from now on coz he was going to get more souvenirs tonight! A wide evil grin grew on Sanji's face and an image of Zoro pinned under his body, panting, sweating with blush staining his cheeks appeared before his eyes. A surprised gasp escaped the green head's mouth while the blonde kissed and nibbled hard on his…

"S-Sanji-kun? Why are you having a n-nosebleed?" Usopp's squeaky voice interrupted the cook's thoughts. He stood a few feet away from the blonde, carrying a box of rusty tinkering tools, the swordsman was long gone to the crow's nest. Large amount of blood flowed up to Sanji's face and neck immediately after being caught having dirty mental images in the middle of the lawn deck in broad daylight by one of his nakamas. He quickly wiped under his nose with his shirt sleeve and fled to the galley, leaving behind the sharpshooter with eyes still wide in horror. Poor Usopp would have nightmares for a couple of weeks or two.

* * *

Later at night…

The galley was left messy with big pile of dirty dishes and food spills around the dining table and floor after dinner. At first Nami had made Zoro to clean it by himself as starter of his punishment for telling Luffy what he wasn't supposed to tell earlier that day, but the cook had said that he didn't want to leave his kitchen and his fragile kitchen utensils in the hand of a homicidal swordsman with inhuman strength so they ended up cleaning it all together. By the time they were finished and finally able to collapse on their backs, it was passed already midnight. Sanji lied on his hammock while the swordsman decided to take the sofa in the men's bunk and immediately fell asleep. Even with so many naps during the day Zoro could still easily fall asleep at night. The blonde tried to sleep as well but for some reason he didn't feel very sleepy. Firstly, he didn't feel as tired as he usually had coz Zoro saved him half the whole kitchen job whereas the swordsman usually just helped with the dishes. Secondly, Luffy's constant sleep talking, asking for more meat and Franky's heavy snoring were making it hard for him to even close his eyes. Lastly but most importantly, he was still couldn't completely get rid of the dirty images about Zoro since this afternoon and it seemed to inject his body with a miraculous source of energy that kept his eyes wide awake so he rolled out from his hammock and tip toed to where the green head was.

Zoro was snoring lightly on the sofa with hands pillowing his head and one foot was on top of the sofa's back. Dull green blanket was sloppily pulled up to cover his mid section. The cook leaned down and poked him on the chest several times, but having received no reactions, the blonde reached the man's shoulder and shook it. Zoro's brow furrowed slightly and he shifted lazily and turned his back on the cook while mumbling "Not now, cook."

_Not now?_ What game the damn marimo was playing at? This afternoon he sent the blonde dazed and half aroused just to turn down his invitation at night he had accepted eagerly two nights before? The cook sent a glare at the swordsman's skull and fought the urge to plant his foot on it but soon thought of an idea. If he couldn't get any tonight then he might as well play along his little game and gave some lessons into that thick head of a swordsman. The blonde leaned in, using both hands to support him against the sofa, and started sucking and nibbling on Zoro's upper neck, just below the edge of his jaw line and received a very light moans when he sucked harder and played with his tongue. Despite Zoro's will, his body began to react and leaned in to the touch and his breathing slightly heavier. Now half awake, he lifted his free hand to try to push the blonde away but the other man sucked hard one last time and planted his teeth deep enough which surely leave a mark the next morning but not as strong as to really hurt into the sensitive skin.

"Argh! What the fuck?!" The swordsman growled, turned around and jerked his hand to rub the abused area. The blonde simply smirked and admired his newest cute creation and left the bunk room without a word, leaving behind the green head annoyed and blushing madly. Damn cook must be upset of his refusal and tried to get revenge, not that the swordsman didn't really want to have a little fun with him. Earlier that day he was just annoyed the cook joked he liked the submissive Zoro at night and had to leave so many love marks from the night before so he tried to show who's in charge by smooching the blonde senseless.

"Perverted cook, Come back here!" Irritated by the fact that instead of getting his little revenge from this he only got a new bruise on the most obvious spot, he almost yelled but didn't want to make a scene and woke up the three sleeping straw hats in the room so he rose and headed to the same place he thought the cook was heading. The galley's light was off but the swordsman stormed in anyway, assuming the blonde would be inside, and he knew he was right when his voice was heard.

"Miss me, swordsman?" Now that Zoro's eyes adjusted with the dark surrounding, he could see trail of smoke was wafting lazily from Sanji's mouth who was sitting on the edge of the dining table. A taunting smirk grew up on his face. The air was thick with smoke scent and a hint of something strong and musky that he couldn't really put but for some odd reason it drove his lust out of the walls once inhaled into his lungs, making him slightly light headed. He lunged towards the lanky frame, seizing his shirt and pulled him really close into a kissing range and attacked his mouth after he threw away and stomped out the cigarette on the floor. Sanji put his hands on the swordsman waist and grind their hips together teasingly. Looked like it's going to be a steamy hot night for the both of them, none really cared what their intentions to come there in the first place.

Sanji woke to the first light of the sunrise passing through the portholes in the galley. He stretched then rose to sit and scanned his surroundings lazily. It was a really nice sight inside the galley when the sun rose and its very first orange light came through from the portholes along the walls. Sanji had spent several nights out in his lovely kitchen before and he was still amused by the surroundings like the way he was the first time he experienced it. He turned in search for his clothes and put them on once he found his dark blue boxer nearby and his black pants under the table. He was still wearing his shirt and frowned a little when he remembered Zoro had torn almost all of the buttons last night. It was one of his favorite shirts but he didn't really mind because what had happened last night was more meaningful for both of them. It was the first time he had the experience to be inside of the green head and it was also the night he found out that the demonic swordsman was in fact still a virgin. He couldn't help but feel like some sort of a mentor when he instructed the inexperienced Zoro what to do and soothed him when anxiety was clearly showed on his face and his tensing body although he claimed he wasn't nervous at all. He kissed the young swordsman softly and whispering soothing words in his ear when his breaths hitched, brows knitted together and a single tear prickled down his cheek while the cook thrust deeper inside him. The swordsman had bitten his lower lip in an attempt to hold back any sounds coming out and from the way he bit his lips down and his hands gripped the table cloth they used as a mattress so hard, the cook could tell how much in pain he was so Sanji slowed down his pace and asked him whether they should stop but Zoro urged him not to so they didn't stop until both came and soon collapsed to the floor.

* * *

The cook searched around the room to finally realize that his swordsman wasn't in the room since he woke up. He had already left without waking up the blonde and he felt a little bit miserable and sad for being left behind before mentally scolded himself for acting like a whiny lonely old lady. He then stood up, tidy up his shirt and pants as best as he could and go to the sink to wash up his face and put on his silly pink apron to get ready preparing breakfast. Sanji was cutting some fresh to go with the yogurt and pancakes when Nami walked in.

"Morning, Sanji-kun." She smiled.

"Good morning, my beautiful Nami-swan! You're a bit early today." He beamed upon seeing her warm smile that wasn't seen that often came from Nami, especially in the mornings. She was in a particularly good mood today and somehow he suspected a particular rubber boy played a big part in it. There was something going on between the captain and the navigator and the cook was one of the first straw hats besides Robin that had known it all along, although he always thought it was only because of her gratitude towards the captain for what he had done to her back then at Arlong Park. He just knew the orange haired girl had feelings for their careless captain when Zoro told him she would appreciate him telling Luffy to kiss her but because he knew Luffy was more than just a nakama to her, the revelation didn't really surprise him and despite his ladies man ego, he truly was happy for them.

"Um, yeah. I just felt like getting out of bed a bit earlier today." She said and let out a small nervous laugh at the end of her sentence. So something _had_ happened last night.

"My apologies milady but the breakfast isn't ready yet, had I known you would come up early, I would've started earlier." He stated.

"Don't be silly Sanji-kun, I can wait till the others wake up." She waved a hand dismissively and got herself a glass of water.

"By the way thanks for buying me the big sized orange oil instead of the small one. Must be quite pricey, you shouldn't give yourself that much trouble Sanji-kun." She said again.

"Oh, you mean the massage oil? Don't worry about it, it's really not that expensive Nami-swan."

"Really? At least it costs 100 bellies."

"No, it was only 47 or something." He answered idly.

"Are you sure Sanji-kun? I've come to the store and saw it was 115 or something."

"No, I'm sure it's 47 because I only got 50 bellies left in my pocket and I walked out form the store with some cash change."

"Are we talking about the same store? Is it Madame Lasalle's?"

"Yes, it is. She thinks she could read minds, nice old lady though." Sanji chuckled slightly.

"Old? What are you talking about? Sabine is younger than you."

"Sabine? She's your acquaintance? I thought Madame Lasalle didn't have an employee."

"She and her parents lived in Cocoyashi village before they moved back to their town. No, the store used to be Madame Lasalle's, her great grandmother but now Sabine is running it with her father's helps."

"_What?!_ Lasalle _was_ her great grandmother? How's that even possible? I talked to her just three days ago!"

"This is really weird… she once told me that her parents told her a strange story about the old store. They said some costumers thought they had met her grandmother and even spoke to her while nobody was in the store. The grandmother was a kind woman and a great mind reader who was quite well known and many people had sought counsel with her throughout the island and some of the local elder believe her spirit still remains there and sometimes help troubled people who walk into her store."

"… you think it's true?"

"I don't know. What did she tell you Sanji-kun?"

"Uh,Y-you want to know?"

"Of course! Tell me!"

"Well, when I came there the first time, she told me that uh, I was lying to myself. That I liked someone but pretended that I liked someone else."

"Oh. Was she talking about Zoro?"

The blonde nodded slightly to her question, shifting slightly from his current position with back leaning against the kitchen counter and continued. "She didn't say much the second time I went there but she wished me good luck…and gave me a pack of free incense."

"A good luck? It happened when I sent you to buy the oil the second time so it must be… right before we had the beach party right?" Sanji silently nodded and let her continued.

"And then I told Zoro to-and we found you guys-oh my God, the rumor was true! What about the thing she gave you?" She asked with wide curious eyes.

"T-the incense? Y-yeah it helped, I guess…"

"How? What was it for?" She asked again in a whim.

Sanji shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat several times to think up of a proper explanation but she was already grinning from ear to ear when he lifted his gaze at her again. He had been using some last night, out of sheer curiosity, and although the cook didn't really want to admit it, he couldn't help but thought the incense must've helped creating the romantic mood or something because that night was definitely one of the best nights he had had in years of his sex experience. The navigator's grin grew wider when she saw the young cook's face went red all of a sudden and said, "So you two were having a good time last night?"

* * *

Breakfast went pretty much noisy and chaotic as any other breakfast time with the straw hats and again the cook and the swordsman were left in the kitchen to clean up the mess. Nami had made the swordsman do half of the cleaning job in the kitchen for each three meal of the day and do the girls' night watch shifts for two weeks as punishment for telling Luffy that she liked her instead of telling him what she told him to tell if he didn't want his debt to be raised eight times higher. The punishment was supposed to be for a month but the navigator cut it down to half because she and the captain were now together, sort of. So there they were in the kitchen with Sanji soaping dish after dish and Zoro washing it off with water.

"Marimo, you okay?" The cook enquired, well aware that the swordsman had been slightly limping when he walked to the galley this morning. The other only let out a grunt as a reply.

"Where have you been?" Sanji tried to keep the tone casual and light, not wanting to show his disappointment when he found the swordsman wasn't sleeping next to him in the morning.

"I have to take up Robin's watch after Usopp, thanks to that ungrateful sea witch."

"Don't call her that, moss head." The cook said with much lesser bite than he usually put into. His stomach fluttered knowing Zoro left his side because he had to, not because he wanted to. He handed the swordsman the last remaining plate and dried his hands to cuddle the other teen.

"I miss you." He exhaled softly to the green head's ear. The swordsman turned his head and smiled a genuine warm smile "Me too." Their lips met in a gentle kiss for a moment.

"…Zoro"

"Hn?"

"Go take some nap, I can do the rest." The blonde said, he had noticed dark rings under the swordsman eyes and knew he hadn't had any sleep last night.

"That was strange, you usually told me not to." The swordsman chuckled while drying off his hands.

"So you know how I really meant it when I told you to. Go take a rest."

"What, you worry I would get sick after a sleepless night?"

"No, I wouldn't need to worry even if you didn't get to sleep for a week, you would sleep in the first chance you got anyway. But I do worry we couldn't have much fun tonight if you aren't in your best shape, especially if you're going to _top_." Sanji made sure he emphasized the last word and whispered it clearly into the swordsman's ear and smirked when he could see the man shuddered visibly and blush making its way up to his cheeks. The green head stomped his way out from the galley with face bright red while the blonde said a "Good boy" jokingly to his leaving back.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
